Je te protégerais corps et Âme
by MeianTsuki
Summary: Obligé d'assister à une soirée du Ministère pour faire plaisir à sa mère et y rencontrer son cousin, Draco y fait la rencontre d'Harry Black, fils de Sirius Black. Immédiatement il se rend compte qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange à propos de ce jeune homme. Quelque chose qui l'appelle. Qui le pousse vers lui. Mais Harry à l'air tellement fragile... - UA magique Drarry Créature fic
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire pour votre plus grand plaisir (tout du moins j'espère x) )**

 **Comme dis sur le résumé c'est une Drarry (oui j'aime ce couple ^^) avec également une créature mais je ne vous dirais pas qui c'est, surprise, surprise! Si vous n'appréciez pas l'un ou l'autre, ne venez pas crier au scandale si vous continuez tout de même votre lecture.**

 **Comme toujours les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais de J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire n'est que de moi.**

 **Encore une fois merci à LiliceBooksAddict qui a relu ma fanfiction en entier (vu qu'elle est déjà totalement écrite) malgré son emplois du temps chargée.**

 **Voila voila! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre deux!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **10 Juin 1997, Rencontre**

Draco Malfoy se regarde dans la glace de son dressing en soupirant. Il n'a pas envie d'aller s'enterrer dans une soirée mondaine pour le reste de la soirée. Tout ce qu'il voulait à ce moment, s'était se plonger dans un livre de potion, bien callé dans son fauteuil. Et après ses parents allaient s'insurger parce qu'il avait fait sa mauvaise tête toute la soirée et lui seriner sur tous les tons que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait se faire des amis et encore moins une bonne réputation et un réseau pour après Poudlard !

_Draco…

A la voix, le jeune homme se retourne pour découvrir son père sur le pas de sa porte. Lucius Malfoy, Lord et faisant parti des premières fortunes d'Angleterre, en impose toujours autant. Ses longs cheveux si blonds qu'ils en paraissent presque blancs sont posés délicatement sur son épaule droite, enserrés avec un lien de cuir aussi noir que sa robe sorcière faites dans la meilleure qualité. Malgré le fait qu'il a dépassé la quarantaine depuis trois ans, il donne l'impression d'être à peine entrer dans la trentaine.

L'homme avance dans la chambre pour se poster juste derrière son fils posant ses mains sur ses épaules, sa robe frottant ses chevilles et faisant briller les arabesques brodées en argent à chacun de ses pas. Il les regarde tous les deux dans le miroir, père et fils, tellement semblables. Draco a tout hérité de lui au niveau du physique, outre ses yeux gris qu'il tient de sa mère même si quelques points bleus sont visibles ici et là en y regardant de près, Lucius se revoit au même âge quand il regarde son fils. Et comme tous les pères, il est particulièrement fier que son fils soit sa copie aussi conforme.

_Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de venir avec nous mais Cissa tient vraiment à te présenter son cousin. Tu sais comme elle tient beaucoup à lui et que son départ il y a seize ans l'a attristé.

_Je sais Père, soupire le blond, résigné.

_Ne t'en fais pas, nous ne resterons pas plus de temps que nécessaire. Et puis peut-être ne t'embêteras-tu pas. Ta mère m'a dis que Sirius avait adopté un garçon de ton âge. Peut être pourras-tu discuter avec lui.

Draco hoche simplement la tête mais ne se fait pas d'illusion à propos de ce garçon. Tous les enfants élevés pour être de futurs Lords sont ennuyants. Sur tous ceux qu'il avait rencontrés depuis sa naissance à aujourd'hui, Draco n'avait réussi à s'entendre qu'avec deux d'entre eux, ce qui ne faisait clairement pas beaucoup. Mais Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini avaient réussi à l'éloigner un peu de sa monotonie et de son ennui habituel, chacun ayant un caractère très intéressant et au combien distrayant quand ils sont tous ensemble.

_Bien, allons-y ! Se redresse Lucius, serrant les épaules de son fils une dernière fois pour lui donner du courage avant de l'entrainer vers le Hall où les attend Narcissa.

0o0

La salle est magnifiquement décorée, le buffet excellent, la musique plaisante… Et la réception à mourir d'ennui. Malgré son envie de faire plaisir à ses parents en ne se montrant pas trop déplaisant – après tout un Malfoy est toujours parfait peu importe qu'il s'ennuie comme un scrout à pétard mort – Draco n'arrive pas toujours à sourire poliment aux personnes qui viennent saluer sa prestigieuse et enviée famille.

Ce n'est qu'une heure après leur arrivée, que le fameux cousin de sa mère débarque enfin. Les cheveux longs indisciplinés, un pantalon noir simple accordé à une chemise blanche en partie ouverte sur son torse où des tatouages sont visibles. Draco n'en revient pas, cet homme n'a rien du Lord à la tête d'une des familles les plus riches d'Angleterre.

_Sirius ! Enfin te voilà ! Tu es en retard, sourit sa mère. Tu n'as pas changé depuis toutes ces années.

_Je ne suis venu que pour toi Cissa, répond-il avec un sourire malicieux. Je n'allais pas en plus être à l'heure pour une réception barbante du Ministère.

Les deux s'embrassent joyeusement sous les regards curieux mais vite détournés des autres convives sans s'en préoccuper.

_Sirius voici mon mari Lucius et mon fils Draco.

Un sourire espiègle s'étend sur les lèvres du brun.

_Malfoy ! Comment ça va depuis Poudlard ? T'as pas changé ! Toujours aussi prétentieux.

_Black. Je vais très bien je te remercie, répond le Lord avec un sourire moqueur. Je peux remarquer que tu n'as pas changé non plus, toujours aussi inapte à bien paraitre en société.

_On ne changera pas comme ça le mouton noir des Black, répond fièrement l'homme avant de se tourner vers Draco. Tu ressembles trait pour trait à ton père au même âge, la seule chose qui diffère c'est la couleur de tes yeux qui est typiquement Black.

Draco le regarde en haussant un sourcil, lisant dans les yeux gris mouchetés de bleu glacié le rire et la malice imprégnant l'homme.

_Enchanté de vous rencontrer Lord Black. Mère m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, s'incline légèrement Draco.

Le dit Lord Black fait une grimace mais ne répond rien ne faisant qu'un hochement de te tête avant de se retourner vers Narcissa qui lui pose une question.

_Ne m'avais-tu pas dis que tu serais accompagné ?

_Si, Harry est allé prendre l'air. Il se sent enfermé et n'est pas très à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit rempli de monde. Il devrait bientôt revenir.

A peine eu-t-il prononcé ces mots qu'un jeune homme se dirige vers leur petit groupe. Et Draco ne peut le lâcher du regard alors qu'il se place à côté de Sirius Black. Petit, avec un léger côté androgyne, il a des yeux vert émeraude à se damner et des cheveux corbeaux fous dans lesquels le jeune blond ressent immédiatement l'envie de plonger ses doigts alors que son cœur essaie de le tirer vers lui.

_Bonsoir.

Sa voix est douce et tranquille, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. « _A moi »_ murmure une voix dans son âme avant qu'elle ne se réprime d'elle-même instinctivement. « _Pas encore… Ce n'est pas le moment. Pas encore. »_

_Tiens, tu arrives au bon moment, Cissa se demandait où tu étais, sourit Sirius au nouveau venu, ramenant Draco à la rencontre.

_Je suis désolé, j'avais vraiment besoin de sortir quelques minutes. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance Lady Malfoy, Sirius m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Je suis Harry, son fils.

_Je suis également enchantée de te rencontrer Harry. Je te présente mon mari, Lucius et mon fils, Draco. D'après ce que m'a dit Sirius, vous avez tous les deux le même âge, Draco a fêter ses 17 ans il y a quelques jours.

_Enchanté.

Les deux hommes Malfoy tiquent en voyant le jeune homme serrer rapidement leur main avant de se rétracter, quelque peu crispé, se mettant légèrement derrière son père comme pour avoir une protection et évitant tout contact avec d'autres personnes.

_J'ai adopté Harry il y a quelques années, sourit Sirius comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué le mouvement du petit brun. Mais dites-moi, vous ne le reconnaissez pas ? Il leur ressemble pourtant…

Les deux ainés Malfoy se regardent puis observent le jeune homme de haut en bas le faisant rougir.

_C'est le fils de Lily et James Potter, finit par révéler Sirius avec un grand sourire.

A ces mots Narcissa acquiesce avec un doux sourire.

_Mais bien sûr, Il n'y a que les Potter pour avoir de tels cheveux et ces magnifiques yeux verts ne peuvent qu'appartenir à la descendance de Lily. Vous ressemblez beaucoup à vos parents Mr Potter.

_En fait j'ai pris le nom de Sirius, explique doucement Harry avec un petit sourire. Même si je vais hériter du titre de mon père biologique à ma majorité, je suis Harry Black. Mais je préfèrerais que vous m'appeliez simplement Harry, Lady Malfoy.

La femme hoche la tête et lui sourit gentiment avant de se tourner vers son cousin.

_Comment étaient les Etats-Unis Sirius ?

_Grandes. Et ouvertes d'esprit. C'est, pour ainsi dire, un monde totalement différent par rapport à l'Angleterre. Mais je suis quand même heureux de rentrer, j'avais le mal du pays.

_Vous restez longtemps ?

_Nous nous installons en Angleterre. Harry ferra sa rentrée à Poudlard.

_Oh ! Tu devrais être dans la même année que Draco normalement. Dans quelle école étais-tu ?

_Salem. Mais je suis pressé de découvrir Poudlard, Papa m'en a beaucoup parlé.

_Je suis certaine qu'une fois là-bas, Draco se fera un plaisir de te faire visiter pour t'aider à te repérer. N'est-ce pas Draco ?

Sous le regard de sa mère, le jeune homme s'empresse d'hocher la tête.

_Bien sûr, il faudra cependant qu'il se retrouve à Serpentard, sinon je ne pense pas qu'on me demandera cela et que l'on confira cette visite à une personne de sa maison.

_C'est gentil Draco mais ne vous en faites pas Madame Malfoy, je ne me perds jamais.

_Vraiment ? Poudlard est un très grand château quand même.

_Je sais mais je vous assure que ça ira.

_Ça c'est certain ! Harry a un sens de l'orientation infaillible. Je pense que même Poudlard n'arrivera pas à le perdre.

_Bien si vous le dites. Répond Cissa, malgré tout un peu perplexe.

Alors que les adultes sont en pleine discussion et Draco en pleine observation de cet étrange garçon, celui-ci se raidit brusquement et agrippe la main de Sirius. Malgré son teint soudainement blanc, Harry reste quand même souriant.

_Je vous prie de m'excuser mais je vais rentrer je suis un peu fatigué. Je ne suis pas encore habitué au décalage horaire et je ne voudrais pas risquer de m'endormir debout. Est-ce que tu rentres avec moi Sirius ? A moins que tu ne veuilles profiter de tes retrouvailles, je peux rentrer seul.

_Non, je rentre avec toi, rétorque immédiatement le Lord qui, malgré son sourire, arbore un regard inquiet ne passe pas inaperçu à la famille Malfoy. Je préfère, tu n'es pas encore habitué à l'Angleterre. Désolé, Cissa…

_Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. Venez donc prendre le thé demain en début d'après midi, les invites la Lady. Nous pourrons parler plus librement.

_Nous serons là vers 14 heures, Cissa. Bonne soirée.

Les deux Black partent tranquillement, suivis du regard par la famille Malfoy.

_Le jeune Harry n'avait pas l'air très bien… chuchote la Lady légèrement inquiète.

_Il est subitement devenu blanc mais il est resté très droit et impassible. Sirius lui a visiblement donné quelques leçons malgré ce qu'il est.

_Il respecte les traditions, acquiesce la Lady. Ce qu'il n'aime pas ce sont les faux semblants et l'hypocrisie de l'aristocratie. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il était à Griffondor. Bien et si nous rentrions ?

Draco s'empresse d'acquiescer retenant difficilement un grand sourire de contentement et de soulagement.

 **11 Juin 1997, Puissance et danger magique**

Depuis qu'ils sont arrivés, l'Héritier Malfoy ne peut s'empêcher d'observer Harry Black. Il n'a rien des Héritiers agaçants et futiles qu'il a rencontré jusque là. Harry est gentil, doux, intelligent et beau. Il peut discuter de beaucoup de choses, a un avis sur presque tout et il écoute attentivement les réponses des autres. Il n'a rien des Héritiers aristocrates des puissantes familles Sorcières anglaises.

Il est juste là, debout devant la cheminée en train de discuter avec Sirius et son père à propos de la Magie Noire, autorisée et enseignée en Amérique et de son utilité qui peut être médicale et défensive sans forcément être utilisé pour blesser ou tuer.

Et puis soudain, il se recule de plusieurs pas comme poussé par quelque chose d'invisible, lâchant sa tasse de thé qui se fracasse par terre dans un bruit assourdissant et répand son contenu autour d'elle. Mais peu importe : l'attention de tous dans la pièce est sûr lui. Il est blanc comme un linge et sa magie commence à s'élancer partout dans la pièce.

Alors que Draco va pour s'approcher de lui, Sirius l'arrête brusquement en lui crochetant le bras et le ramenant vers lui.

_Surtout ne l'approchez pas. Avertit l'homme le regard sombre.

_Mais… tente Narcissa les yeux rivés sur Harry.

_Non ! Ne l'approchez pas, rétorque sèchement Sirius crispé, se retenant visiblement lui-même de ne pas se précipiter vers son fils.

Soudain la magie du brun devient plus violente. Réactif, Sirius fait apparaitre un bouclier de protection, les mettant tout les quatre dans un espace étroit mais sauf. La magie bleue-verte d'Harry vole dans toute la pièce, arrachant des objets, brisant les fenêtres dont il s'était rapproché alors qu'il s'éloignait d'eux et dont les morceaux de verre tombent sur lui et l'entaillent.

Subitement le quatuor voit le brun tomber à genoux, ses bras entourant son ventre alors qu'il se met à cracher du sang qui se mêle à ses larmes de douleur sur le sol.

_Pourquoi nous empêches-tu d'y aller ?! Il faut l'aider !

_J'ai autant envie de l'aider que toi et même plus Cissa ! S'écrie Sirius. Mais je ne peux pas ! On ne peut pas ! Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est attendre que ça s'arrête tout seul.

_Mais il souffre !

_Je sais qu'il souffre ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Mais tout ce qu'on risque de faire en allant près de lui, c'est d'empirer les choses et que l'on soit aussi blessé.

Tous retournent sur Harry alors qu'il s'écroule au sol sur le flan, crachant encore du sang et respirant laborieusement, gémissant de douleur, ses mains se serrant convulsivement sur le tapis de la salle. Alors que la magie se calme de façon imperceptible, un crac sinistre retentit dans la pièce les faisant grimacer vite suivit par un cri de douleur s'achevant dans un gargouillis rouge.

La magie du brun se calme alors vraiment, les arabesques faiblissant rapidement avant de disparaitre, laissant Harry évanouit au milieu de morceaux de verre, de débris en tout genre, d'eau salé et de tâches vermeilles. Aussitôt, Sirius baisse la protection et accourt près de son fils. D'un geste expert et empreint d'habitude mais tremblant, il lance un sort de diagnostic.

_Putain de bordel de merde. C'est plus grave, bien plus grave que d'habitude et je n'ai pas les compétences nécessaires pour le soigner.

_Comment ça « plus grave que d'habitude » ? S'écrie Narcissa la voix étranglée d'inquiétude.

_Plus tard ! Il me faut un médicomage compétent ! Pas comme la plupart de ces débiles de Sainte Mangouste !

_Severus, murmure Lucius sans réfléchir.

_Quoi Rogue ? Grogne Sirius, ne comprenant ce que vient faire le sorcier dans la conversation.

_Il a une licence de médicomagie et c'est un Maître Potioniste, il pourra le soigner, répond Narcissa.

_Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'il acceptera ? Ricane Sirius sarcastique. Harry est mon fils adoptif et mon filleul et c'est le fils de James Potter ! Il n'acceptera jamais !

_Peut être mais il est aussi le fils de Lily. Et Harry n'est qu'un enfant, il ne le laissera pas souffrir ainsi à cause de querelles d'adolescents qui datent de plus de vingt ans, assure Lucius. Il est celui qui est le plus compétent et le plus facilement accessible à cet instant puisque nos cheminées sont reliées.

_Bien ! D'accord, accepte rapidement Sirius en voyant du sang couler de plus belle de la bouche d'Harry. Allons-y, Harry est vraiment très mal en point.

_Je vais au devant pour le prévenir, acquiesce Lucius en partant aussitôt.

Sirius s'empresse de prendre Harry dans ses bras le plus délicatement possible, se dépêchant d'aller dans l'âtre à la suite du Lord. Il déboule dans un salon simple mais étonnement accueillant. Débarquant dans la pièce par une porte en face de l'âtre, Sirius reconnait immédiatement Severus Rogue, pour ainsi dire inchangé depuis ses vingt ans, seules quelques rides s'étant rajoutées sur son visage avec les années et suivit de Lucius.

Sirius pince les lèvres en fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir, déterminé.

_S'il te plait Rogue. Soigne-le. Si ce n'est pas pour moi ou pour lui, fait le pour Lily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le chapitre deux que vous attendiez avec impatience!**

 **Je voudrais vous remercier pour tous vos compliments, toutes les reviews plus que positives que vous m'avez envoyé, pour toutes les mises en favorite et follower. Vous m'avez fait un très beau cadeau de bienvenu pour cette nouvelle fiction alors un grand merci à vous!**

 **Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, il va suivre les réponses des reviews des guests donc les non concernés sauté tout ça et allez directement au chapitre. J'espère que j'ai répondu à tout le monde, si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'excuse.**

 ** _Meli971_ : Merci, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre 2.**

 ** _Amlou_ : Heureuse que ça te plaise, voici le chapitre 2. Pour ce qui est du rythme, je compte publier tous les mercredi. Je ne peux pas te dire le nombre de chapitre puisque je n'ai pas encore tout couper mais elle fait 46 pages pages Word et je vais faire en sorte qu'ils fassent entre 7 et 9 pages grands max. Je dirais donc entre 5 et 8 chapitres je pense. **

**_Ladydragonfly_ : Merci! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce 2ème chapitre. **

**_Babylon_ : Eh oui, Harry a quelques petits problèmes qui vont être connus dans ce chapitre. Pour Draco, il va falloir attendre un peu pour plus d'explication! En tout cas, merci et voici le nouveau chapitre!**

 ** _Mixou_ : Merci, j'espère que ton enthousiasme continuera!**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain!**

* * *

 _ **(Rappel : 11 Juin 1997, Puissance et danger magique)**_

 __S'il te plait Rogue. Soigne-le. Si ce n'est pas pour moi ou pour lui, fait le pour Lily._

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

L'homme émet un reniflement dédaigneux avant de répondre d'une voix froide.

_Pas la peine de jouer du violon, Black. Amène-le dans la chambre, je vais m'en occuper.

_Merci, murmure Sirius profondément soulagé.

Il avait douté que Rogue ferait vraiment comme l'avait dit Lucius… Pas que le Maître des Potions soit mauvais ou sans cœur mais les Maraudeurs lui avaient vraiment rendu la vie infernale à Poudlard et ils avaient même réussi à éloigner Lily de l'homme. Franchement si Rogue avait refusé de soigner Harry, Sirius aurait compris. Vraiment. Et cela n'aurait été que de sa faute et il n'aurait eu à s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Le Maître potionniste se retourne dans une envolée de cape et les conduits dans une chambre, non loin de là, où Sirius y dépose rapidement Harry.

_J'ai déjà fait un sort de diagnostique : il a…

_Laisse moi faire Black, le coupe sèchement Rogue. C'est pour ça que tu me l'as amené non ?

_Je voulais simplement gagner du temps, s'agace Sirius, s'évertuant cependant à rester calme.

_Ou en perdre. Maintenant tais-toi et laisse moi travailler.

Malgré la réplique acerbe et mesquine qui lui chatouille le bout des lèvres, Sirius obéit et se rencogne dans un coin de la pièce, les yeux fixés sur le potionniste et son fils en serrant ses poings d'angoisse et d'inquiétude. Narcissa entraine le sien, encore choqué de la crise magique d'Harry, qui se laisse faire sans protester, dans un coin de la pièce à côté de Lucius pour ne pas déranger l'homme qui lance un sort de diagnostique, visiblement différent de celui que Sirius a lancé au Manoir Malfoy.

_Poumon, jambe, coupures, côtes… Marmonne Severus lisant les informations qui s'alignent devant ses yeux.

D'un coup de baguette, il fait apparaitre potions et bômes et commence les soins.

Pour Sirius comme pour les Malfoy, ces derniers ont l'air de durer des heures avant que le Maître des Potions ne finisse par se redresser en soufflant et par se tourner vers les autres occupants de la chambre qu'il avait totalement occulté pendant les soins pour rester concentrer.

_Il n'est plus en danger mais je lui ai administré une potion de Sommeil sans rêve, il a besoin de se reposer, assure-t-il avant de reprendre d'une voix plus sèche. Maintenant je veux des explications.

En entendant ça, Sirius se laisse retomber dans le siège, situé non loin de lui, qu'il avait quitté au bout de 2 minutes pour faire les cent pas au plus grand agacement de Lucius. Soupirant de soulagement et, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, il débute son histoire.

_Le jour de ses seize ans, Harry a reçu une partie de son héritage magique. Comme nous avons été surpris par la puissance acquise comme premier jet, nous sommes allés voir un spécialiste qui nous a dis qu'il n'avait acquis « que » 48% de son héritage magique et que le reste arriverait à ses dix-sept ans. Seulement… Seulement depuis ce jour il a eu des accidents de magie. Jusqu'ici ça ne l'avait pas blessé aussi gravement mais il a déjà eu des os cassés, des coupures et d'autres problèmes à cause de ça. Sa magie n'arrive pas à s'habituer à sa nouvelle puissance et fait, de façon hétéroclite, des crises. Depuis l'un des accidents où sa magie est sortie de lui sans qu'il puisse la canaliser et a blessé l'un de ses amis, Harry essaie de la garder en lui, l'empêche de trop sortir mais cela lui provoque des blessures internes. Elle ne veut pas lui faire de mal non plus mais elle n'arrive pas à se contrôler.

_Comment ça elle ne veut pas ? Demande Severus en haussant un sourcil. Tu dis ça comme si elle a une volonté propre

_Je ne sait pas trop… Le plus à même de te le dire c'est Harry. Il a essayé de me l'expliquer plus d'une fois mais c'est bizarre. De ce que j'ai réussi à piger c'est que sa magie a comme une conscience propre. Mais pas humaine, elle n'a pas de pensées à proprement parler comme nous nous le pouvons. Il m'a dit que ça se rapprochait plus d'un animal avec des instincts plus primitif, des sensations, des émotions.

_Comme un loup-garou chez qui cohabite la partie animal et la partie humaine.

_Ouais, je suppose. Harry m'a dit que depuis la réception d'une partie de son héritage magique, elle était beaucoup plus présente, beaucoup plus… Compréhensible, plus clair et lisible. Qu'elle est constamment en train d'essayer de s'adapter mais que parfois une vague est plus puissante que les autres et tous les deux n'arrivent pas à la contenir, à s'adapter.

_Je vois.

_Je…

_Quoi ? Crache le morceau Black, ajoute le Maître des Potions devant l'hésitation de Sirius.

_Je voulais venir te voir. C'est en partie pour ça que nous sommes revenus… Tu es le meilleur potionniste que je connaisse et puis tu connais la Magie… Je me suis dis que tu aurais peut être quelque chose pour l'aider… Puisque personne aux Etats-Unis ne le pouvait vraiment. Les Guérisseurs ne savaient pas trop quoi faire, même le spécialiste que nous avons été voir était dépassé, disant qu'une puissance magique pareille était très rare. Trop rare pour qu'ils aient des documents fiables sur lesquels se référer pour aider Harry. Il nous a dit que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider était de l'accepter dans l'hôpital sorcier _Sarah Bishop_ et le soigner au fur et à mesure de ses crises et qu'il devrait surement être dans une pièce assez hermétique pour éviter de blesser les autres patients. Tu te doutes bien que j'ai refusé de l'enfermer comme ça ! Alors j'ai pensé à toi… J'ai appris il y a un moment déjà que tu avais fait pas mal de recherches sur la Magie. Et qu'avec tes dons en potion tu saurais peut être quoi faire… Au moins pour soigner Harry et faire faiblir les crises… L'aider à les surmonter…

Severus reste silencieux quelques instants, fixant stupéfait l'homme qui avait fait de sa vie estudiantine un enfer avant de déclarer.

_Pour l'instant je n'ai rien à te proposer, Black. Ce genre de cas est, comme l'a dit ton spécialiste, rare et en plus différent pour chaque sorcier. Je vais faire des recherches et voir si je peux trouver quelque chose.

_Merci… soupire Sirius de soulagement. Vraiment, merci. Je te paierais bien sûr. Ou je te devrais un ou deux services peu m'importe !

_Je ne fais pas ça pour toi Black mais pour Lily. Mais va pour un service. Pour en revenir à ton… Fils, il va dormir encore plusieurs heures. Il devrait se réveiller en tout début de matinée demain, vers 8 heures je dirais. Je me suis occupé de tout mais il faudra y aller doucement pendant deux ou trois jours et il aura une potion à prendre matin, midi et soir pendant quatre jours pour la consolidation des os.

_Qu'avait-il ? Demande Lucius.

_L'un de ses poumons était déchiqueté et l'autre percé par une côte. Etonnant qu'il ait pu respirer aussi longtemps en les ayant dans un état pareil d'ailleurs. Deux côtes fêlées et deux autres cassées. Le tibia droit cassé également et le muscle qui va avec déchiqueté aussi. Et des coupures un peu partout avec parfois du verre encore fiché dedans. Il va ressentir une faiblesse dans sa jambe pendant deux ou trois jours comme je disais, le temps que son muscle se remette parfaitement, mais ça ira avec les potions tant qu'il ne va pas cabrioler dans tous les sens et n'importe où. Il faudra que quelqu'un ne soit pas trop loin de lui s'il va marcher, surtout dans des endroits dangereux comme des escaliers par exemple pour pouvoir le retenir si jamais sa jambe le lâche momentanément ce qui lui permettra d'éviter une chute douloureuse.

Lucius hoche la tête alors que les trois autres blanchissent au fur et à mesure.

_Pas besoin d'en faire un plat, grogne le Maître des Potions. Il va bien maintenant. Il a juste besoin de repos.

Sirius acquiesce, encore un peu inquiet malgré tout.

 **12 Juin 1997, Liens**

Quand il reprend un peu pied dans la réalité et se réveille, Harry sent d'abord la douleur dans son corps et sa lourdeur. Il a l'impression de peser des tonnes et que tout sont corps est plongé dans la douleur.

_Harry ? Ca va ?

Le brun se tourne vers la voix et fait un petit sourire en voyant la mine inquiète de son parrain.

_Hey… Papa…

L'homme fait un petit sourire et s'assoit doucement sur le lit à côté de son fils. Il passe sa main sur son front et dans ses cheveux avant d'y déposer un baiser.

_Tu m'as fait sacrément peur cette fois, Chiot.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tout est un peu flou…

_Ta magie s'est emballée et tu as essayé de la contenir en toi comme d'habitude alors que nous étions chez les Malfoy, explique Sirius avec une pointe de mécontentement dans la voix. Mais cette fois les dégâts étaient bien plus graves, Harry. On est passé très près de la catastrophe… Quand tout s'est arrêté, Lucius m'a ouvert le passage pour aller chez Severus. C'est lui qui t'as soigné et on est ici chez lui. C'était trop grave pour que je m'en occupe moi-même et je préférais éviter ces idiots de Sainte Mangouste.

_Severus ? L'ami de Maman ? Demande Harry.

_Lui même.

_Et les Malfoy ? S'inquiète le petit brun. Ils…

_Vont tous très bien, ne t'en fais pas, le rassure son père. Ils ont juste eu une sacrée frayeur en voyant ta crise de magie et ce qu'elle avait entrainé mais tout le monde va bien. Tu as été le seul blessé.

Harry hoche la tête avec un petit sourire qui se transforme en grimace alors qu'il essaie de se redresser en position assise. En le voyant faire, Sirius s'empresse de le recoucher gentiment.

_N'essaie pas de te lever tout de suite. Je préfèrerais que Rogue vienne te voir avant. Il a dit que tu aurais un peu mal et que tu aurais quelques faiblesses le temps que tout se consolide correctement mais que ça irait avec les potions et du calme. Reste tranquille dans ton lit, repose toi et je vais aller le chercher.

_Quelle heure il est ? Je ne veux pas le déranger…

_Un peu plus de huit heures. Severus doit être levé, il se lève toujours à cette heure ci… Enfin… C'était le cas à Poudlard les jours où nous n'avions pas cours.

Harry lui fait un petit sourire alors que Sirius se lève.

_Il va falloir que je le remercie comme il faut, dit Harry.

_Nul besoin, Mr Potter, intervient une voix alors que la porte s'ouvre brusquement.

Harry regarde l'homme entrer dans la pièce dans un mouvement de cape et le toiser de ses yeux noirs profonds.

_C'est Black. Harry Black mais je préfèrerais que vous m'appeliez Harry, Maître Rogue, rétorque celui-ci gentiment et se positionnant contre ses oreillers avec l'aide de son père. Et j'insiste pour vous remercier, vous m'avez sauvé la vie hier soir.

Severus hausse un sourcil à l'utilisation de son titre et la reprise pour le nom mais ne fait aucun commentaire.

_J'ai déjà vu avec votre idiot de parrain pour ça. Vous n'avez pas à me remercier ou faire quoi que ce soit en ce sens.

_Comme vous voulez, Maître Rogue.

Poussant un peu Sirius qui est sur son passage, Severus s'approche du lit et sort sa baguette.

_Avez vous mal quelques part ? Une gêne quelconque ? Demande le Maître des Potions pendant qu'il lance son sort de diagnostic.

_J'ai un peu mal à la jambe et aux côtes mais ça va.

_Pas de problème pour respirer ?

_Non, répond Harry après avoir pris deux grandes inspirations pour tester.

_Pas de problème avec votre magie ? Continue Severus.

_Non plus. Elle est toujours plutôt calme après une crise surtout une de cette importance, explique Harry. Il est rare que deux vagues se suivent.

_Bien. Voici une potion pour la solidification de vos os. Si d'ici une heure la douleur est trop présente, envoyez quelqu'un me chercher et je vous donnerais une potion antidouleur.

_Merci.

Sans tergiverser, Harry avale cul sec la potion grimaçant quand même face au goût affreux.

_Je vais demander à ce qu'on vous apporte un petit-déjeuner à tous les deux. Vous pourrez vous lever après mais si jamais vous quitter votre chambre veillez à ne pas être seul au cas où votre jambe vous lâche momentanément. Comme le muscle a été très touché il est possible que vous ayez des faiblesses subites malgré les soins.

_D'accord. Merci beaucoup.

_Et vous pouvez m'appeler Severus, Harry, ajoute t-il.

L'homme se détourne alors rapidement et sort de la pièce refermant la porte derrière lui alors que Sirius revient prendre sa place sur le lit.

_Je t'avais prévenu qu'il n'était pas des plus accueillants, même si je suis étonné qu'il te propose de l'appeler par son prénom.

_Je me doutais bien qu'il n'allait pas l'être avec moi après tout ce que Papa James et toi lui avez fait. Mais j'espère qu'il voudra bien me raconter quelques petites choses sur Maman…

_Peut être le fera-t-il si tu lui prouves que tu n'es pas comme James.

Harry hoche la tête.

_Lui as-tu parlé de mon problème d'Héritage et de Magie ?

_Oui et il a dit qu'il allait faire quelques recherches mais que pour l'instant il n'avait pas de solution pour nous. Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu lui en parles toi-même, c'est toi qui la comprend le mieux.

En voyant son fils se crisper, Sirius lui fait un doux sourire avant de lui embrasser le front.

_Severus ne te fera jamais de mal. Mais si tu veux, je resterais avec toi. D'accord ?

_Merci Papa.

Harry le sert quelques secondes dans ses bras avant que Sirius ne le décale.

_Et si tu allais prendre une petite douche avant que nous prenions le petit déjeuner ? Ça te fera sans doute du bien.

_Oui. Tu as raison.

Sirius le regarde s'éloigner vers la porte adjacente menant à la salle de bain dépendante de la chambre après qu'il lui ait dit qu'il pouvait se débrouiller. Il boite un peu et avance lentement en faisant attention mais ça à l'air d'aller. Se mordant la lèvre, le plus âgé espère que tout va vite s'arranger.

0o0

Regardant par la fenêtre depuis le bureau de Severus pendant que celui-ci fait ses recherches, Sirius observe Harry se promener dans le jardin avec Draco. Les deux s'entendent étrangement très bien et le blond est très prévenant avec Harry.

_Je ne pensais pas un Malfoy capable de s'inquiéter autant pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, murmure Sirius.

_Draco n'a pas été élevé avec les mêmes principes que Lucius. Lui et Narcissa ne voulaient pas en faire quelqu'un de froid et détaché de tout comme avait pu l'être Abraxas et, dans une moindre mesure, Lucius, répond Severus qui avait très bien entendu. Même si il a reçu l'éducation appropriée à un Héritier et futur Lord.

Sirius hausse les épaules et se retourne vers le brun plongé dans un gros manuscrit.

_Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

_Si tu ne me dérangeais pas toutes les 20 minutes je pourrais trouver plus vite, même si j'ai un début de réponse qui ne sera pas évident et même presque impossible à exécuter.

Fronçant les sourcils, Sirius s'approche et s'assoit dans le fauteuil en face du Maître des Potions.

_Que veux tu dire par là ?

_Pour calmer la magie d'une personne, le mieux c'est de trouver son âme sœur qui lui permettra de réguler sa magie. Celle-ci étant extrêmement rare, tu conviendras que ce n'est pas véritablement une solution.

Sous l'œil surpris de Severus, Sirius se lève d'un bond et se met à parcourir le bureau en s'écriant.

_Ce n'est pas _du tout_ une solution tu veux dire ! Harry ne pourra pas… Il ne le supportera pas…

_De quoi tu parles Black ?

_Harry… Ne pourra pas avoir une relation avec quelqu'un. Pas tout de suite. Peut être même pas dans cinq ou dix ans.

_Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_Harry ne supporte pas le contact avec des personnes qu'il ne connait pas et il ne supporte absolument pas les contactes avec les hommes.

_Rien ne dit que son âme sœur sera un homme.

_Si elle le sera. Parce qu'Harry est gay. Quand il a découvert ses préférences il en a pleuré toute une nuit. J'ai cru qu'il allait faire une dépression.

Severus fronce les sourcils, effrayé de comprendre à quoi mène cette conversation.

_Pourquoi avoir réagit ainsi ? Les homosexuels sont très bien acceptés dans le monde magique… Surtout quand il s'agit d'âmes sœurs.

_Ce n'est pas ça le problème ! S'écrie Sirius.

_Alors c'est quoi ? Crache le morceau Black.

Sirius fait encore les cent pas pendant de longues minutes avant de se laisser tomber de nouveau dans le fauteuil en face de Severus et de murmurer.

_Harry… Je n'ai pas pu récupérer Harry dès la mort de Lily et James…

_Ah bon ? S'étonne véritablement Severus. Je croyais qu'il était avec toi quand tout ça est arrivé. Comme tu es parti d'Angleterre juste après leur mort et que plus personne n'entendait parler de l'Héritier Potter, j'ai cru qu'il était avec toi.

_J'aurais tellement aimé… Si tu savais à quel point j'aurais aimé ! Gémit Sirius en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

_Alors que s'est-il passé ?

_Je n'ai réussi à avoir la garde de Harry que quelques mois après ses six ans, vers Octobre 86. Son oncle venait… Il venait… Il venait d'essayer de le violer. Lâche Sirius dans un seul souffle.

Tout le corps de Severus se crispe. Comment une personne pouvait ne serait-ce que penser à faire ça à un enfant ? Et de sa propre famille en plus!

_A la mort de James et Lily je ne sais pas trop comment mais Harry s'est retrouvé sous la tutelle de Pétunia.

_Mais Pétunia ne s'est jamais entendue avec Lily… Rétorque Severus. Lily m'avait dit qu'elles avaient pu mettre les choses un peu plus à plat avant qu'elle ne tombe enceinte d'Harry mais ce n'était pas non plus le grand amour…

_Et que ça l'ait été ou pas, Harry a été confié à Pétunia et à son… immonde mari Vernon Dursley. Ils avaient tous les deux eu un fils de la même année qu'Harry. Quand j'ai récupéré Ry, il a mis du temps à me faire confiance. Il a mis des mois pour ne serait-ce qu'arrêter de trembler de peur quand j'étais dans la même pièce que lui. Mais on a finit par y arriver et il m'a raconté tout ce qu'il s'était passé jusqu'à ce que je le prenne avec moi. Vernon Dursley était quelqu'un de violent. Très violent. Et qui vouait une haine féroce pour toutes les personnes qui réussissait mieux que lui et qui était différentes. Tu te doute bien que le fils de James et Lily qui avait déjà le statut de Lord – ou tout du moins d'Héritier – alors qu'il avait à peine plus d'un an, tout ça seulement parce qu'il était _né_ dans la bonne famille et qui en plus de ça était un sorcier, ça ne lui a pas plu…

_Mais Pétunia…

_N'a jamais rien fait à Harry. Elle a plus ou moins pris soin du fils de sa sœur. Le problème s'était Vernon. Il la terrifiait elle, il terrifiait Harry et il terrifiait son propre fils. Pétunia ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Mais le jour où elle a découvert Vernon dans la chambre d'Harry en train de le déshabiller et lui-même avec son pantalon et caleçon sur les chevilles, elle a immédiatement réagit. Elle a pris le premier truc qui lui venait sous la main, une petite lampe, et a frappé son mari. Pas assez fort parce qu'il n'a été qu'à peine sonné et a retourné sa colère contre elle. Alertés par les cris, les voisins ont appelé la police qui a retrouvé Dudley, le fils de Pétunia, dans un coin du salon en train de se boucher les oreilles et de pleurer. A l'étage, Harry tremblait et sanglotait dans un coin de sa chambre à moitié nu alors que Vernon était en train de rouer de coup Pétunia qui elle-même est passée à un cheveu du viol. Heureusement c'était la première et unique fois qu'il essayait ce genre de choses sur Harry. Sinon, il se « contentait » de le battre pour un oui ou un non, sans parler du harcèlement moral, à lui crier jour après jour qu'il n'était qu'un monstre, un anormal qui mériterait de mourir et j'en passe.

Severus reste muet de stupeur à fixer Sirius qui continue l'histoire sans le regarder.

_Mais Pétunia à réussi à me retrouver et à me contacter. Elle m'a demandé de m'occuper d'Harry. Lily lui avait dit que j'étais son parrain. Elle devait déjà s'occuper de son fils et d'elle-même. Elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'un autre petit garçon choqué et traumatisé. Harry a mis des mois avant de me faire confiance et, comme je te le disais, ne plus trembler quand il était juste dans la même pièce que moi. Sans parler de son traumatisme à l'encontre de tous les hommes. Aujourd'hui comme il a presque 17 ans, il sait rationnaliser sa peur, comprenant que tous les hommes ne sont pas comme ce porc, sans parler du temps qui a passé. Il ne s'attaque plus aux personnes qui le touchent par mégarde, il arrive à échanger des poignés de mains avec d'autres hommes, à être dans un endroit bondé sans faire de crise de panique. Mais tout ça est encore inscrit dans son esprit au fer rouge et, sans aucun doute, le restera. Alors tu te doutes bien que quand il a découvert son attirance pour la gente masculine, ça a été un choc énorme pour lui. Il croyait être un monstre. Que c'était son oncle qui l'avait rendu ainsi, qu'il allait peut être même devenir comme lui. J'ai mis de longs jours pour lui prouver le contraire. Et aujourd'hui le seul contact masculin et même le seul contact qu'il accepte sans problème c'est le mien. Alors tu te rends bien compte que l'âme sœur n' _est pas_ une solution. J'ai même peur que ça empire le problème.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Severus se frotte l'arrête du nez en réfléchissant.

_Je me doute bien que ça… complique les choses dirons-nous, mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas d'autres solution, Black. Et je suis presque certain de ne pouvoir en trouver d'autre. Il n'y a pas mille façons de réguler la magie d'une personne. Et aux vues de sa puissance, c'est la meilleure solution pour lui. Et je serais tenté de dire la seule.

Le visage défait, Sirius se lève et se dirige vers la fenêtre.

_Le mieux pour l'instant c'est de ne rien lui dire. Tant que nous ne sommes pas certains qu'il n'y a absolument aucune autre possibilité, Harry n'a pas besoin de le savoir…

Derrière lui, Severus acquiesce silencieusement. Un petit sourire se pose sur les lèvres du brun alors qu'il regarde Harry et Draco parlant tous les deux, assis sur un banc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici donc le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il remportera autant de succès que les deux précédents et ce que l'on va y apprendre vous ravira. ^^**

 **Merci à vous tous de suivre ma fanfic, nous en sommes déjà à 91 followers à ce moment même alors que je ne fais que poster le 3ème chapitre! Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça fait battre mon petit cœur de ravissement et de bonheur! Merci à tous pour ça ainsi que vos reviews et mises en favorite.**

 _Babylon_ **: Merci! Avec ce chapitre, une nouvelle révélation que tout le monde attendait se fait! Voici donc la suite!**

 **Encore merci à tous et bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **(Rappel : 12 Juin 1997, Liens)**

 **Chapitre 3**

_Comment c'est l'Amérique ? Demande Draco à Harry alors qu'ils marchent tranquillement l'un à côté de l'autre rejoignant un banc pour que le brun puisse s'assoir.

_Différent de l'Angleterre, répond le brun en réfléchissant. Quand Sirius m'a dit que nous revenions en Angleterre il y a plusieurs mois de cela, je me suis un peu penché sur le fonctionnement de votre société sorcière.

_Tu ne savais pas que tu étais anglais ? S'étonne le blond.

_Si, Sirius ne m'a jamais caché mes origines mais pour moi c'était quelque chose de très lointain. Je me considère plus comme un américain que comme un anglais en fait.

_D'accord. Continue.

Harry hoche la tête et lui sourit alors qu'il reprend son explication. Il se sent bien avec Draco. Quelque chose en lui lui murmure que jamais il ne lui fera du mal. Quelque chose a l'air différent sans qu'il n'arrive à saisir quoi ni pourquoi lui.

_Donc je me suis penché sur le fonctionnement de l'Angleterre sorcière. Et je peux te dire que j'ai été un peu choqué…

_Pourquoi cela ?

_Je n'ai jamais vu une société aussi arriérée et raciste à part chez les moldus du moyen âge. Les sorciers anglais se croient tellement supérieurs alors que pour la plupart des sorciers du monde vous êtes, pour certains, pire que les moldus pour ce qui est de certaines choses.

_Comme quoi ? S'étonne Draco.

_Et bien… Par exemple la Magie Noire. Toi tu dois avoir un point de vue différent des autres sorciers anglais au vu de ta famille et des connaissances de ton père. Mais pour tous les sorciers anglais, la Magie Noire est malsaine et mauvaise. Elle a été stigmatisée, catégorisée dangereuse et interdite. Mais ce que votre gouvernement a largement oublié c'est que beaucoup de ces sorts étaient utilisés en médecine entre autre.

_Comment ça ?

Harry le regarde et découvre sur le blond un air à la fois surpris et concentré, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

_Et bien… Par exemple le Sectumsempra. Tu vois ce que c'est ?

Draco hoche la tête et Harry reprend.

_Ce sort est considéré noir depuis plusieurs décennies et interdit depuis 150 et quelques années en Angleterre. Le truc c'est que, utilisé de la « bonne façon » dirons-nous, il permet d'amputer un membre de façon saine qui ne peut pas être récupéré, de couper les chaires en évitant les infections, d'ouvrir une blessure infectée… Il y a beaucoup d'utilisation médicale à ce sort que les anglais ne voient que comme une forme de torture.

_Je ne savais pas… murmure le blond.

_C'est comme tout tu sais. Un couteau n'est pas considéré mauvais parce qu'il a tué quelqu'un. C'est la personne qui est jugée dangereuse, lui n'a été que l'outil. Eh bien pour la magie et les sorts, c'est la même chose. Des sorts que les sorciers jugent de « Magie Blanche » peuvent provoquer la mort alors que des sorts dit « noirs » peuvent sauver des vies. Votre vision de la magie, chez vous les anglais, est tellement biaisée et fausse que ça en devient ridicule. Sans parler de vos habitudes et de vos préjugés.

_Habitudes ? Préjugés ?

_Vous écrivez encore avec des plumes non ? Eh bien en Amérique, entre autres, nous écrivons avec des stylos enchantés. Certains utilisent même des stylos plumes moldus. Pour ce qui est de vos préjugés, le plus moqué dans les autres communautés sorcière est à propos des moldus que vous dénigrez. Vous les considérez tellement comme arriérés et idiots que vous n'avez même pas remarqué qu'eux ont évolué et vous sont passés devant dans certains domaines. Ce que nous, nous faisons avec la magie, eux le font avec la technologie. Et ils ne cessent de faire évoluer les choses.

Draco regarde Harry d'un air éberlué avant de se plonger dans ses réflexions. Il est vrai que regarder d'un point de vue aussi extérieur que peut l'être celui Harry, les sorciers anglais ont l'air de véritables idiots. Au vu de sa famille et de son éducation, il a beaucoup moins de préjugés sur la Magie Noire que le sorcier lambda mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'en avoir quand même…

En sentant le garçon frissonner à côté de lui, Draco sort immédiatement de ses réflexions dans lesquelles les paroles d'Harry l'avaient plongé et se tourne vers le petit brun.

_Ça va ? Tu as froid ?

_Un peu… Je suis un peu fatigué aussi. Je suppose que ma magie se remet d'aplomb tout comme elle s'occupe de mes blessures et ça me prend de l'énergie. Elle s'en veut tellement…

_On peut rentrer si tu veux.

_Je veux bien oui. Merci Draco.

Celui-ci hausse les épaules et se lève du banc avant de tendre une main à Harry pour l'aider à se relever. Le brun hésite quelques instants mais finit par prendre la main offerte et tous deux rentrent dans le Manoir Prince.

Dans le hall, Sirius, qui les avait vu revenir et était donc sorti du bureau de Severus pour les accueillir, leur sourit.

_La promenade a été agréable ?

_Très, répond le brun avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant la tête de son père. Ça va Papa ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien, tu es tout blanc…

_Si si, ça va très bien. Ne t'en fait pas Ry. Tu as l'air fatigué, tu devrais aller te reposer un peu dans ta chambre avant le déjeuner.

Le jeune brun fronce les sourcils mais acquiesce avant de se diriger vers la chambre prêtée par le Maître des lieux. Mais alors qu'ils commencent à monter les escaliers vers l'étage supérieur où se trouve les chambres des invités, un violent frisson prend le garçon qui s'écroule dans les marches, accompagné par Draco qui a vivement réagis, rattrapant le brun pour qu'il ne tombe pas et dévale pas les escaliers.

_Harry ! Harry qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Immédiatement Sirius se précipite dans les marches et reconnait les signes avant coureur d'une crise de magie.

_Pas déjà ! Ce n'est pas possible il vient juste d'en faire une ! Murmure l'homme presque désespéré avant de se tourner vers Draco. Va chercher Severus, il est dans son bureau. Vite !

Draco hésite quelques secondes avant de se précipiter vers l'endroit malgré le pincement douloureux de son cœur alors qu'il s'éloigne de Harry, porté par Sirius jusqu'à sa chambre.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, Severus et Draco rentrent dans la chambre où Harry est allongé sur le lit et Sirius assis à côté de lui, passant la main dans ses cheveux et murmurant des paroles apaisantes au brun qui gémit de douleur, les doigts accrochés aux draps.

Aussitôt, Sirius se tourne vers le Maître Potioniste le visage défait.

_Il recommence une crise de Magie, Severus.

Ce dernier s'approche du lit mais la magie du brun s'extériorise subitement et envoie les deux adultes plus loin du lit, Harry geignant et haletant de douleur.

Alors que Sirius se relève pour y retourner, un grondement se lève de l'autre côté du lit. Tellement focalisé sur Harry, ils n'avaient pas prêté attention à Draco qui s'était placé de l'autre côté d'Harry alors qu'ils se faisaient éjecter.

_À moi… À moi… À moi… Gronde en continu le blond, montant sur le lit et se plaçant en parti au-dessus de Harry comme le ferait un animal pour protéger son compagnon blessé.

Sirius et Severus se figent alors qu'il prend Harry dans ses bras, posant délicatement sa tête contre son épaule alors qu'Harry est totalement inconscient de ce qu'il se passe, emporté dans la douleur qu'il est.

_Oh bordel… Marmonne Severus. La part Veela de Draco s'est réveillée.

_Pardon ?

_N'approche pas du lit Black, tu te tais et tu me laisses faire, ordonne le Maître des Potions avant de s'adresser doucement à Draco, ses mains bien visibles pour lui prouver qu'il ne veut pas de mal à son Compagnon en état de faiblesse. Laisse-moi approcher Draco, s'il te plait. Harry ne va pas bien et il faut que tu me laisses l'approcher pour que je puisse l'aider.

_À moi ! Mon Compagnon ! S'écrie le blond en resserrant ses bras autour du corps tremblant du brun.

_Oui, c'est ton Compagnon Draco. Tu l'aides avec ta Magie pour sa crise mais il lui faut des soins pour son corps. Tu comprends ? Je ne vais pas le toucher, je te le promets mais il faut que je voit pourquoi Harry ne va pas mieux alors que tu absorbes son surplus de magie.

_Mal… Il a mal…

_Et peux tu me dire où a-t-il mal Draco ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a mal ?

Le blond resserre sa prise de nouveau et baisse la tête la posant sur le front de son Compagnon pendant quelques minutes avant de la relever les joues baignées de larmes.

_Sais pas… Sais pas… Sais pas… Mal… Mal…, gémit-il.

_Ce n'est pas grave, Draco. Tu viens juste de trouver ton Compagnon, c'est normal que tu ne puisses pas tout savoir, tout comprendre tout de suite à propos de ses ressentis. Laisse moi m'approcher du lit pour que je puisse voir pourquoi ton Compagnon à mal. Comme ça je pourrais l'aider et toi aussi.

Les yeux fixés sur Draco, Severus commence à s'approcher doucement du lit. Faisant des gestes très lents pour ne pas enrager le Veela, il lance un sort de diagnostique. Celui-ci révèle une fracture au bras droit, bien nette et une forte fièvre mais rien d'autre. Le lien créé subitement entre les deux a immédiatement endigué la vague de magie et a empêché de gros dégâts comme ceux subits lors de la précédente.

Severus lâche un soupir de soulagement avant de s'approcher toujours aussi lentement, ses genoux rencontrant le bord du lit alors qu'il reprend la parole.

_Tu as réagis très vite et très bien Draco. La magie d'Harry ne pourra plus le blesser maintenant et tu as évité de gros dégâts en lui prenant sa magie en trop. Harry a juste un bras de cassé et un peu de fièvre à cause de ses deux crises trop rapprochées et de la création subite de votre lien. Mais il va aller bien maintenant. D'accord ? Tu l'as bien protégé, Draco.

Severus voit immédiatement l'effet de ses paroles sur le Veela de Draco qui se calme et relâche très légèrement son étreinte sans pour autant l'éloigner d'un centimètre de lui.

_Est-ce que tu m'autorises à m'assoir sur le lit pour que je puisse poser une attelle au bras d'Harry ?

_Et pourquoi pas une potion ? Intervient Sirius sans pour autant s'approcher. Et pour sa fièvre ?

_Je ne peux pas lui donner de potions pour l'instant : il est très probable que son corps les rejetterait, le rendant encore plus malade, répond Severus doucement. M'autorises-tu à m'approcher de ton Compagnon pour que je le soigne Draco ?

Le blond le fixe pendant de longues minutes mais un gémissement de douleur d'Harry le convînt aussitôt d'hocher la tête en guise d'accord.

_Je ferais aussi vite que possible et après nous te laisserons avec Harry pour que tu puisses t'occuper de lui.

Severus lève lentement sa baguette effectuant les gestes doucement pour immobiliser le bras du brun, les yeux de Draco suivant très attentivement ses mouvements. Après cela, Severus se lève et s'éloigne du lit.

_Harry va dormir pendant plusieurs heures pour récupérer, Draco. Tu n'as qu'à rester avec lui et toujours garder un contact entre vos corps pour que le lien sache que tu es prêt de lui, que tu le protèges. Sirius et moi nous allons dans le salon habituel, d'accord ?

Draco hoche la tête et sert son fragile Compagnon dans ses bras, callant délicatement sa tête dans son cou.

_Mieux maintenant ?

_Oui Harry va aller mieux maintenant, le rassure l'homme, doucement.

_À moi… Mon Compagnon… redit Draco d'une voix remplie d'amour alors qu'il frotte sa joue contre les cheveux du brun.

0o0o

Vingt minutes plus tard, Sirius et Severus sont dans le salon non loin de la chambre d'Harry mais pas trop prêt non plus, se remettant de leur frayeur après avoir appelé le couple Malfoy qui les avait rapidement rejoint.

_Pourquoi son Veela ne s'est pas réveillé avant quand il a rencontré Harry ? Demande Sirius, assis dans un fauteuil, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main.

_Ce que je vais vous dire n'est qu'une théorie mais avec tout ce que tu m'as dit Sirius, je pense avoir raison. Normalement les Compagnons sont reconnus l'un par l'autre mais le traumatisme de Harry a bousculé ça, explique Severus lui-même installé dans son fauteuil en face de Black. Le Veela, tout comme Draco ont compris instinctivement que le Compagnon qui leur était promis n'était pas… apte à les accepter dans l'immédiat. Sans parler du fait que le lien d'Ames Sœurs ne se construit généralement qu'à la majorité des deux puisque c'est à ce moment là que les deux personnes sont jugées adultes et matures, que ce soit magiquement ou psychologiquement parlant et Harry ne le sera que fin Juillet, il me semble.

Sirius hoche la tête, écoutant soigneusement, tout comme Lucius et Narcissa assis ensemble dans un canapé, Severus continuant.

_Comme Harry ne sera majeur que dans plusieurs semaines et qu'il n'est pas apte psychologiquement à accepter une relation, le Veela de Draco s'est retranché en lui, dirons-nous, pour laisser le temps à Harry de s'habituer à Draco, de le connaître, avant de se présenter à lui comme son âme sœur. Je suppose que de voir Harry dans cet état et de se sentir si impuissant en à peine deux jours face à ses crises de magies et à sa douleur a fait craqué le Veela qui n'a pas supporté de voir son Compagnon aussi mal et, prenant brusquement le contrôle, a installé le lien entre eux pour le protéger.

_Et que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Demande Sirius.

_Draco va pouvoir aider Harry avec son problème de magie jusqu'à ce que son corps s'habitue et qu'il apprenne à contrôler cette nouvelle puissance seul : il absorbera la magie qu'Harry ne peut pas contrôler. Il se vouera corps et âme à Harry pour qu'il soit heureux et bien, et inversement pour Harry. Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci aille mieux, il ne faudra pas l'approcher de trop prêt ou être seul avec lui. Sauf peut être toi Black puisque tu es son père et que le Veela de Draco te reconnaitra surement ainsi tout comme vous deux. Comme il reste un peu plus de deux mois avant la reprise de Poudlard, Harry et Draco devraient s'être habitués à leur statut d'Âmes Sœurs mais Harry ne sera pas encore totalement remis de ses crises de magie et de son Héritage. Il risque d'avoir une magie instable jusqu'à mi-octobre je pense, peut être même jusqu'à novembre vu sa puissance, même avec l'aide de Draco. Il sera donc vulnérable, parfois faible à cause de l'énergie prise par les crises de magie qui seront toujours présentes même si endiguées par le lien. Il faudra donc prévenir Poudlard parce que Draco sera un peu nerveux et très protecteur envers son Compagnon tant qu'il ne sera pas certain qu'il va parfaitement bien. Et bien évidemment, ils devront avoir leurs propres appartements dans Poudlard, le Veela de Draco ne supporterait pas la présence proche d'autres garçons près de son Compagnon.

_Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un couple d'Âmes Sœurs et Veela finit sa scolarité à Poudlard, intervient Lucius en acquiesçant aux dires de son meilleur ami. Je veillerais moi-même que tout soit en place pour leur rentrée.

_Bien, connaissant Dumbledore il ne fera pas de résistance et puis je pourrais les surveiller et intervenir au moindre problème.

_Comment ça tu pourras intervenir au moindre problème ? Répète Sirius en se redressant.

_Je suis le professeur de potion, Black.

_Tu es professeur à Poudlard ?

_Oui c'est ce que je viens de dire. Ton cerveau se serait-il atrophié avec le temps ? Déjà qu'il n'était pas bien présent…

_Epargne moi tes sarcasme et tes moqueries, Rogue. Tu vas moins rigoler quand tu vas devoir me croiser tous les jours dans les couloirs du château, réplique le brun avec un regard noir.

Le Maître Potioniste reste silencieux de longues minutes avant que ses deux sourcils ne se redressent et qu'il darde un regard sombre sur Sirius.

_C'est _toi_ le professeur qu'Albus a engagé à la rentrée pour être le professeur de vol ?

_Oui c'est moi.

_Je dois déjà me coltiner Lupin et maintenant toi ? C'est une blague !

_Non. Comme je revenais ici pour Harry et qu'il rentrait à Poudlard pour sa dernière année, je devais trouver un emploi. Quand j'ai inscrit Harry, Albus m'a proposé de prendre la place de Bibine qui s'en allait. J'ai accepté puisque en plus de me fournir un passe-temps, je pouvais être près d'Harry. Avec tous ses problèmes de magie et d'héritage ça me rassurait.

Sirius se tait et observe l'homme face à lui. Il peut comprendre sans problème ce que cette nouvelle doit inspirer au Maître de Potions au vue de tout ce qu'il a pu lui faire pendant leur propre scolarité en compagnie des Maraudeurs. Mais aujourd'hui, ils sont loin de cette époque. Ils approchent de la quarantaine, et Sirius, maintenant, reconnait sans mal que tout ce qu'il avait pu faire était absolument immonde.

_Ecoute Rogue, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et franchement, à ta place, je me serais déjà, au minimum, frappé en représailles. Ça n'aurait rien changé mais ça m'aurait au moins défoulé. Des excuses ne suffiront pas à me faire pardonner tout ce que j'ai pu te faire pendant nos années à Poudlard même si aujourd'hui je te les présente sincèrement. Mais nous sommes adultes à présent. J'ai changé. Vraiment changé. J'ai élevé un enfant, totalement seul et dans un pays dont je ne connaissais absolument rien alors que je venais à peine de devenir adulte et de perdre l'homme que je considérais comme mon frère et ma famille. Même si nous ne seront très probablement jamais amis, nous pouvons au moins avoir une entente cordiale comme n'importe quel collègue de travail.

Alors qu'il finit sa tirade, Sirius fixe ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme assis en face de lui qui, pour la première fois depuis bien des années, est infiniment surpris. Et, de son point de vue, il y a sacrément de quoi l'être ! Sirius Black, blagueur et emmerdeur invétéré, assume ses conneries et le fait qu'il était un vrai connard lorsqu'il était adolescent. Et il utilise son cerveau pour s'excuser et proposer une entente cordiale pour que l'année scolaire à venir ne soit pas un enfer et cela d'un côté comme de l'autre. Même les deux Malfoy ont l'air surpris.

_Quoi ? S'écrie soudainement le brun avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de soupirer. Arrêtez d'avoir l'air si surpris ! Je vais avoir trente huit ans je n'allais pas rester le gamin idiot et imbu de lui-même que j'étais à Poudlard. Je sais reconnaître mes tords et j'avoue en avoir eu énormément quand j'étais jeune mais ce n'est pas non plus comme si cela relevait du miracle.

_Eh bien, si. Au moins en parti, rigole Narcissa.

_Si vous tenez tellement à ce que je fasse des blagues ça peut s'arranger mais ne venez pas râler après.

_Non ! Ça va aller Black, on va s'en passer. As-tu élevé Harry dans cet esprit ou est-il aussi inconsidéré, idiot et fouteur de merde blagueur que tu l'étais avec James ? S'enquiert Severus en plissant les yeux.

_Harry n'est pas comme moi et encore moins comme James, Rogue. Il est même tout le contraire. Il tient plus de Lily sur le plan du caractère. C'est un jeune homme calme et brillant. Je te dirais même qu'il peut être extrêmement serpentard quand il veut arriver à ses fins et crois moi, j'en ai fait plus d'une fois les frais. Harry est à des kilomètres de James et moi. Alors s'il te plait ne renvoie pas ta haine de son père sur lui. Si tu veux vraiment un bouc émissaire pour te défouler, fait le sur moi mais laisse Harry. Tout ce qu'il va vouloir de toi se sont des histoires sur sa mère. Il sait que tu étais ami avec elle avant même Poudlard et que tu pourras sans aucun doute répondre à certaines de ses questions auxquelles je n'ai jamais pu donner de réponse.

Dans un soupir, Sirius se lève et finit cul sec son fond de Whisky Pur Feu avant de le poser sur la table.

_Je vais aller me reposer dans mon Manoir. Au moindre problème n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Je reviendrais demain matin pour que l'on vois comment faire pour le reste des vacances puisqu'on ne pourra pas séparer Harry et Draco.

Sirius se dirige vers la porte mais avant qu'il ne l'ouvre, la voix de Severus l'arrête.

_J'accepte.

Surpris, le brun se retourne pour regarder l'homme qui s'était lui aussi levé.

_Quoi ?

_J'accepte ta proposition de paix. Pour une fois que tu as raison et que tu as réfléchis, je ne vais pas te jeter la pierre. Quand à Harry… Je lui parlerais de Lily.

_Merci, soupire Sirius, à la fois soulagé et reconnaissant avant de sortir de la pièce.

Le silence s'installe dans la pièce pendant de longues minutes avant que Narcissa ne le coupe.

_Eh bien… Je vois que Sirius est toujours aussi surprenant que lorsque nous étions enfants. Je suis heureuse de voir à quel point il a murit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous! Voila le chapitre 4 que vous attendez avec impatience, en tout je l'espère. :)**

 **Vous allez enfin découvrir la réaction d'Harry...**

 **Merci pour vos reviews vos mise en favorite/follower, en trois chapitres, nous avons dépassé les 100 followers! Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'en suis heureuse alors merci de tout coeur.**

 **Une petite anecdote pour ce chapitre, à la base j'avais prévu de terminer cette histoire ici... Et puis l'inspiration et l'imagination n'en faisant qu'à leur tête j'ai continué et au lieu des deux trois chapitres prévus, j'en suis à 7 chapitres et plus de 22 500 mots. J'espère que tout ça vous plaira!**

 **Sur ce, je me tais et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **(Rappel : 12 Juin 1997, Liens)**

 **Chapitre** **4**

Il se sent tellement bien… Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas ressenti cette sorte de paix avec sa magie… Cet agréable calme plat de « tout va bien ». Depuis son anniversaire en fait. Depuis l'héritage, elle était tout le temps en mouvement, jamais calme. Et là… Là, pour la première fois depuis presque onze mois, sa magie est paisible. Comme un lac après la tempête.

Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Il y a autre chose… Quelque chose qui est extrêmement agréable pour son âme mais terriblement terrifiant dans un recoin de sa tête.

Ne comprenant pas cette différence, Harry prend son courage à deux mains, mobilise ses forces et ouvre les yeux, papillonnant pour voir où il se trouve… Pour tomber sur des yeux d'or piquetés d'argent en fusion. _Veela._ Puis un visage fin, les traits tirés par l'inquiétude, l'amour et… l'envie _._

Malgré la douleur, Harry se redresse en sursaut et s'éloigne d'un bon, son cœur s'emballant de peur alors qu'il sent son âme geindre de mécontentement à cet éloignement soudain.

Les yeux de Draco ne le quittent pas une seconde alors qu'il sort du lit, trébuchant et manquant plusieurs fois de tomber avant qu'il ne heurte le mur au fond de la pièce et se laisse glisser par terre, de l'autre côté du lit. Et à l'opposé de la porte. _Piégé_.

_Harry… Murmure le Veela.

Parce que ce n'est pas Draco face à lui, c'est le Veela. Cette part un peu animale comme celle des loups-garous. Harry avait toujours pensé que, comme lui et sa magie, les Veela et les loups-garous étaient des personnes regroupant deux entités qui ne formaient qu'un seul et même être. Comme Moony et l'homme qui forment Remus. Bien que pour les Veela ce soit plus compliqué puisque les personnes _sont_ des veela. Contrairement aux loups-garous qui le _deviennent_.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry se met à trembler de peur. Serrant ses bras contre lui sans se préoccuper de la douleur jaillissant de l'un d'eux.

_Harry… Mon Compagnon… Pas peur… Pas peur…

Le brun regarde Draco sortir du lit à son tour et s'agenouiller à une bonne distance de lui tout en murmurant ces mots en continue.

Harry _sait_ que jamais Draco ne lui ferait de mal. Tous les hommes ne sont pas comme son oncle et encore moins les veelas envers leur compagnon puisqu'ils sont incapables de la moindre violence, qu'elle soit physique ou mentale, avec eux. Mais il n'y arrive pas. Il n'arrive pas à chasser de sa tête cette peur terrifiante qui l'empoisonne mais qu'il avait jusqu'ici réussi à endiguer, cacher et enfermer à double tour au fond de son esprit. Il n'y arrive pas. Même avec cette vague d'apaisement qui essaie de l'atteindre. Même avec cette certitude encrée dans son âme que son compagnon, ce jeune homme face à lui, ne lui ferait jamais le moindre mal, qu'il préfèrerait se tuer plutôt que de le faire souffrir.

_Papa… Papa… S'il te plait… Viens m'aider… Papa… Il va me faire du mal… Il est revenu… Papa… Papa… Papa Siri…

Se recroquevillant sur lui-même, serrant ses bras autour de lui, Harry cache sa tête dans ses genoux alors que des larmes de peur dévalent ses joues. Autour de lui, sa magie s'est élevée comme un bouclier pour le protéger et appelle au secours pour lui, faisant porter son appel bien plus loin que ses chuchotements.

Très rapidement Severus débarque dans la chambre en sentant la détresse envahir son Manoir. Il découvre un Harry en larmes en boule dans un coin de la chambre et Draco complètement démunie à quelque pas de son Compagnon lui aussi pleurant et murmurant inlassablement des mots rassurants et envoyant des vagues de magie pour l'apaiser, en vain.

Comme s'il avait senti la présence d'un autre homme dans la pièce, le brun s'enroule encore plus sur lui-même, ses pleurs redoublant alors que Draco se place entre son compagnon et leur hôte pour le protéger, grognant sourdement.

_Merde, merde, merde…

Derrière lui, Lucius et Narcissa se tiennent dans le couloir attendant les explications de Severus, inquiets, sachant qu'il ne faut pas être de trop dans cette chambre avec un Harry complètement effrayé, un Veela en mode protection et un lien tout juste formé.

_Que se passe-t-il Severus ? Demande doucement Narcissa.

_Ce que je craignais qu'il arriverait. Harry fait une crise de panique. Il faut que Black se ramène immédiatement, répond le Maître des Potions après être sorti de la chambre. Twinky !

Un elfe apparait dans un petit pop discret et s'incline face à son maître.

_Maître Severus a appelé Twinky ?

_Je veux que tu ailles chercher Sirius Black. Il est dans son Manoir normalement. Dis lui que c'est pour Harry et qu'il te laisse l'amener ici immédiatement.

Les quelques minutes qui passent en attendant le Lord paraissent interminables pour les trois adultes qui ressentent la détresse d'Harry jusque dans leur cœur comme si elle était leur et non pas projetée par une personne extérieur, entendent ses sanglots et les grognements d'impuissances du Draco Veela.

Quand Sirius apparait à côté d'eux, il comprend tout de suite ce qu'il se passe et fonce dans la chambre de son fils. Alors qu'il déboule, il se stoppe soudainement lorsque le blond se tourne vers lui, se mettant en travers de son chemin pour protéger Harry.

Draco le regarde de haut en bas avant de soudainement perdre son air menaçant pour un air totalement démuni.

_Peur… Peur… Tellement peur…

_Je sais, Draco. Harry a peur mais ce n'est pas de toi. Il a peur d'un souvenir. Laisse-moi l'approcher pour le calmer. S'il te plait…

Sirius voit Draco hésiter l'espace de quelques secondes avant de se décaler en entendant Harry l'appeler.

_Papa Siri… Papa Siri…

_Tout va bien Harry je suis là, se précipite le brun prenant son fils dans ses bras, son cœur se serrant en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi comme quand il était enfant.

Aussitôt Harry s'accroche à lui, ses pleurs faisant trembler son corps alors que Sirius caresse gentiment ses cheveux corbeau et lui murmure des mots doux dans l'espoir de le calmer. Draco, agenouillé à quelques pas des deux parents, ne lâche pas Harry des yeux une seule seconde. A l'entrée de la chambre, les Malfoy et Rogue regardent la scène. Dans les bras de Sirius, Harry se calme lentement, reprenant ses esprits et estompant le souvenir de l'homme qui l'avait frappé et qui avait tenté de le violer.

_Je suis désolé… J'ai paniqué… Je suis désolé… Draco… Où…

_Il est là Harry, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis certain qu'il comprendra quand tu lui expliqueras.

_Non ! Il ne faut pas qu'il sache sinon il va me laisser !

_Draco ne te laisserait jamais pour ça, Harry. Personne ne te laisserait pour ça. Maintenant, calme-toi et respire à fond. Tout ira bien. C'est seulement ta peur d'enfant qui te contrôle. Ton cœur et ton âme savent que Draco ne t'abandonnera jamais.

_Je suis fatigué Papa… soupire le jeune homme. Je voulais pas… J'en ai assez…

_Je sais Harry. Ça arrive à tout le monde ne t'en fait pas. Dors, je veille sur toi, Draco restera avec toi. Personne, plus personne ne te fera de mal, mon fils.

Doucement Narcissa, Lucius et Severus voient Harry accroché à la chemise de Sirius s'endormir dans ses bras alors que l'homme lui caresse inlassablement les cheveux et Draco se détendre aussi alors que le sentiment de détresse qui avait envahie le Manoir, se résorbe avant de totalement disparaître. Sirius relève la tête vers le jeune veela dont les yeux redeviennent lentement ceux du sorcier.

_Ça va Draco ? Demande doucement le Lord.

_Oui… Merci de l'avoir calmé. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Il y avait tellement de peur… Ses émotions ont tellement… Effrayé mon veela qu'il a pris le dessus subitement sans que je ne puisse le freiner…

Le jeune homme regarde son Compagnon endormi d'un œil inquiet avant de lever les yeux vers Sirius.

_Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

_Oui il va bien. Il faut juste que tu lui laisses du temps pour s'habituer à cette situation. Harry a gardé une certaine fragilité et des blessures profondes de son enfance. Mais je suis certain qu'avec toi, tout ira bien. Habitues le à toi, laisse lui du temps et tout ira bien.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a subit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il ait une telle crise d'angoisse ?

_Ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter ça Draco. Sache juste qu'il essaie d'en guérir encore aujourd'hui alors que ça date de plus de dix ans.

Le blond le regarde se relever avec son Compagnon endormi dans les bras et accroché à lui comme à une bouée de secours. Et une brusque colère l'engloutit.

_Il n'a pas été violé ? Demande le jeune homme la voix vibrante de rage.

_Non. Calme-toi… murmure doucement Sirius sans même le regarder. Vient t'assoir de l'autre côté d'Harry. Il a besoin de te sentir.

_Je ne veux pas lui faire peur, se rétracte le jeune homme, le visage triste et inquiet.

_Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est son souvenir qui lui a fait peur, pas toi. Il a besoin de te savoir près de lui, même si pour l'instant il n'en a pas expressément conscience et votre lien qui vient juste de se créer a besoin de te sentir contre lui, de savoir que tu es là pour le protéger. Viens.

Draco finit par obéir et par s'assoir à côté du brun endormi, blotti contre son père qui, à sa grande surprise, en le sentant prés de lui, lâche une de ses mains du tee-shirt de Sirius pour la tendre vers lui, murmurant son prénom. Le blond s'empresse de la prendre et de la serrer délicatement entre ses doigts, un sourire heureux et soulagé sur ses lèvres.

_Tu vois ? Lui sourit Sirius. Même si Harry a toujours cette peur en lui, il sait qui tu es, il a conscience de votre lien. Il te reconnait en tant qu'Âme Sœur. Il a simplement été surpris, il était trop dans les vapes et n'a pas réussi à contrôler sa peur comme il le fait d'habitude et elle l'a submergé. Tout ira bien maintenant, j'en suis certain. Repose toi aussi, tu dois être épuisé. Je reste là, je veille sur vous.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, Draco finit par accorder au plus âgé qu'effectivement il est fatigué et se couche contre Harry, ses mains serrant celle du petit brun.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, certains que les deux Âmes Sœurs dorment, Severus et les deux Malfoy entrent dans la chambre. Le Maître Potioniste effectue un rapide contrôle sur les deux plus jeunes avant de vraiment souffler de soulagement.

_Bien, la magie d'Harry est calmée, le lien est… rassuré dirons nous. Harry est magiquement et physiquement épuisé et le Veela de Draco se remet de ses émotions. Je ne dis pas que ça va parfaitement bien mais ça va mieux et c'est un bon début.

Un silence s'élève et s'étend pendant quelques minutes, les quatre adultes observant les deux plus jeunes endormis jusqu'à ce que la voix de Narcissa s'élève.

_Que lui est-il arrivé pour qu'il fasse une telle crise d'angoisse ? Chuchote-t-elle, encore légèrement tremblante d'avoir senti une si grande terreur.

Sirius soupire, caressant les cheveux de Harry, blotti sur ses cuisses.

_Il… Il a failli se faire violer par son oncle, murmure le brun.

Effarée, Narcissa porte sa main à ses lèvres, se collant à son mari pour chercher un peu de réconfort.

_Comment… Comment peut-on essayer de faire ça à un enfant ? Demande Lucius choqué.

_Je ne sais pas… J'ai mis des mois à réussir à avoir la confiance d'Harry et des années à lui redonner un minimum confiance en les hommes. Et encore… Il a simplement réussir à enfouir sa peur d'enfant en lui, comprenant parfaitement que tous ne sont pas come ça, mais elle est encrée au fer rouge dans ses souvenirs et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne s'en remette jamais.

Un silence horrifié et pesant alourdit l'atmosphère de la chambre alors que Sirius chuchote presque à lui-même.

_Mais maintenant avec Draco… Peut être qu'il pourra réussir là où j'ai échoué… Peut être qu'avec son âme sœur pour le protéger ça fonctionnera et qu'il ira mieux…

0o0o

En voyant Harry bouger un peu, Sirius se redresse et pose son livre.

_Harry ?

_Papa ?

_Je suis là Harry. Ça va mieux ? Tu es calmé ?

_Je… Oui… Je… Je suis désolé…

_Tout va bien Harry. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de ça, je te l'ai déjà dis.

Le brun enfouit son visage contre le ventre de son père adoptif.

_Draco va me détester… Je l'ai rejeté… Je ne voulais pas Sirius, mais sans que j'ai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, mon esprit l'a associé à Vernon, son image s'est superposé et j'ai eu tellement peur…

_Calme toi Harry, tout va bien. Draco ne te déteste pas et tu ne l'as pas rejeté. C'est de cette erreur humaine dont tu as eu peur. Mais il ne te fera plus de mal, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Vernon ne pourra plus jamais t'approcher.

_Je sais, Papa. Grâce à toi il ne fera plus de mal à personne. Et… Tu es sûr que Draco ne m'en veut pas ?

_J'en suis absolument certain Harry. Bien ! Que dirais-tu d'un repas bien chaud ? Avec tout ça tu as loupé le déjeuner et diner, tu dois avoir faim…

Harry s'engage pour s'assoir quand la prise de Draco l'en empêche. Le blond est allongé dans son dos, accroché à sa taille qu'il avait enlacée en dormant et dont il resserre la prise en sentant le brun s'éloigner pour se redresser. En voyant ça, Sirius émet un petit rire amusé.

_Tu vois, il ne veut pas te lâcher. Ne bouge pas je vais aller vous chercher à manger et prévenir Rogue et les Malfoy que vous allez bien et que vous vous êtes réveillés.

_Draco n'est pas encore réveillé.

_T'en fait pas qu'il le sera en sentant la nourriture, ricane Sirius en se levant avant de sortir.

Seuls dans la chambre, Harry rougit légèrement en s'en rendant compte et en observant le visage endormi de Draco qui se retrouve collé contre sa cuisse après qu'il ait réussi à s'assoir, ses bras encerclant toujours ses hanches.

D'un geste hésitant, Harry passe ses doigts dans les cheveux pâles qu'il dégage délicatement de devant ses yeux après qu'ils aient glissé suite à son mouvement. En entendant le ronronnement satisfait de Draco à ce geste, le brun laisse un petit sourire orner ses lèvres.

Il connait les veelas. Elles font parties des créatures qu'il a étudiées l'année passée en cours à Salem. A vrai dire il en avait été fasciné au même titre que les vampires et les loups-garous. Il avait été émerveillé par l'amour que ces créatures portent à leur compagne ou compagnon. Un amour sans bornes, plus important que leur propre vie et qui conditionne totalement celle-ci. Il s'était dit l'espace de quelques secondes que se serait tellement incroyable d'avoir une telle âme sœur… Qu'ainsi il pourrait être certain que ni elle ni personne d'autre ne lui referait du mal un jour. Pour fuir cette idée aussi vite qu'elle était venue, il en était arrivé à penser que jamais personne ne le voudrait et que lui ne pourrait jamais supporter le toucher de quelqu'un d'autre que son père adoptif. Mais malgré tout, pendant quelques secondes il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer et de rêver. Et aujourd'hui…

_Harry ?

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, celui-ci se crispe légèrement en entendant la voix de Draco alors que celui-ci se redresse rapidement et se place face à lui.

_Je suis tellement désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je te jure ! Mais ma part veela m'a soudainement englouti en te voyant aussi mal et sans pouvoir ni savoir quoi faire.

D'abord surpris, Harry sourit gentiment au blond et sans le regarder prend sa main dans la sienne malgré son petit tremblement.

_Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Draco… Ce n'est pas toi c'est moi… Je suis désolé pour ma réaction. Je… Un souvenir… Désagréable s'est superposé au présent, j'étais encore un peu à l'ouest suite à ma crise de magie et je n'étais pas assez lucide pour pouvoir faire la différence entre lui et toi. Je suis profondément désolé Draco. Je suis désolé aussi que tu te retrouves coincé avec moi… Je ne suis pas fait pour être ton Compagnon. Je ne suis fais pour être le compagnon de personne… Je…

_Si ! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé pour te faire réagir aussi violemment et je pense que je n'oublierais jamais cette peur… Cette _terreur_ que j'ai senti venir de toi mais ce qui est certain c'est que tu mérites d'avoir quelqu'un qui te protège, qui prenne soin de toi. Et je suis honoré que la Magie m'ait choisi, parce que cela veut dire qu'elle m'a jugé digne et apte de te protéger, de t'aimer et de prendre soin de toi comme tu le mérites. Et surtout, tu es le Compagnon que je rêvais d'avoir. Tu es beau, intelligent, réfléchi, doux et attentionné. Je sais que je serais heureux avec toi et je te promets de tout faire pour que tu le sois avec moi.

Et sans réfléchir, le blond le prend dans ses bras et l'entraine dans un baiser à la fois tellement passionné et tellement doux. Pendant une seconde de surprise, Harry se tend avant de fermer les yeux et de répondre timidement au baiser. Maintenant, avec son esprit clair et alerte, il sent au fond de lui le lien qui l'uni à cet homme et qui balaie toutes ses craintes d'un coup. Pas avec tous les hommes mais seulement avec lui. Avec lui, c'est comme si il n'avait pas cette angoisse. Parce que c'est _son_ Compagnon. Et que jamais il ne pourrait lui faire le moindre mal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous! (Ou plutôt bonsoir vu l'heure)**

 **Il est vrai que je vous publie le nouveau chapitre bien plus tard qu'habituellement mais on est encore mercredi... Et je plaide coupable, je me suis perdue dans les méandres de youtube XD**

 **Dans tous les cas voici un nouveau chapitre qui nous rapproche de la fin. Eh oui je sais, c'est triste mais je reviens toujours!**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et je vous dis à mercredi prochain!**

 ** _Petite Anonyme:_ Tout le monde me le dis mais effectivement ils sont trop chou! Je suis en train de me dire que je fais un peu du OOC mais bon, je fais ce que je veux après tout ;) Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **4 Septembre 1997, Rencontres dans le Poudlard Express !**

Lorsqu'ils parviennent sur l'aire d'arrivée de la gare pour prendre le Poudlard Express, Draco ne peut s'empêcher de resserrer sa prise sur les hanches de Harry qui, en le sentant, lui fait un sourire rassurant. En le voyant, le Veela du blond se calme instantanément. Leur Compagnon est là, avec eux, lié à eux et il va mieux. Il n'est pas en parfaite santé mais il va mieux. Et eux sont là pour le protéger contre vents et marées.

_Allons-y. Nous sommes très en avance mais il vaut mieux que vous soyez déjà installés avant que tous les élèves n'arrivent, intervient Lucius Malfoy en avançant, bien droit, tout comme son épouse à son bras, les deux jeunes silencieux dans leur sillage.

Effectivement, le train menant à l'école ne devant partir qu'à 11 heures précises, ils ont près de deux heures et demie d'avance. Mais comme l'avait souligné Severus il y a quelques jours lorsqu'ils préparaient leur départ pour Poudlard, il valait mieux ne pas énerver le Veela et faire en sorte d'éviter le plus possible la foule. Sans parler d'Harry qui, même si il allait mieux, ne supportait toujours pas une trop grande foule d'hommes et pouvait en faire une crise d'angoisse et/ou de magie. Dans ce cas présent, il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Et, accessoirement, éviter les meurtres que Draco commettrait en ressentant sa peur et en pensant que son compagnon est attaqué.

Harry, lui, observe la gare et l'immense train rouge qui se dresse devant eux. Il en a tellement entendu parler… Du train, de Poudlard et de tout ce qui s'y rapporte. Harry en est à la fois heureux, curieux, appréhensif et triste. Il aurait aimé que Sirius soit là pour lui dire au revoir mais son père avait du se rendre à Poudlard deux jours plus tôt pour préparer la rentrée tout comme Severus et tous les autres professeurs. Il n'y avait donc que Lucius et Narcissa pour les accompagner leur fils et lui.

_Nous allons vous laisser, sourit doucement Narcissa, le tirant de ses observations et réflexions. Nous ne pouvons pas rester plus longtemps, j'en suis désolée.

_Ce n'est pas grave, répond doucement Harry. Merci de nous avoir accompagné Narcissa.

_Je t'en prie Harry.

Amorçant doucement le geste pour lui laisser le temps de reculer si il le souhaite, elle prend le brun dans ses bras et lui chuchote doucement à l'oreille.

_Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. Sirius et Severus seront avec toi et par-dessus tout, Draco te protègera. Je suis certaine que cette année se passera merveilleusement bien. Profite bien de Poudlard.

Hochant la tête, Harry lui rend son étreinte, la remerciant muettement. Entre sa phobie et le lien tout nouveau, il a du mal avec les étreintes. Mais avec Narcissa, ce n'est pas la même chose. Il voit en cette femme tendre et délicate avec ses proches, la figure maternelle qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir. Il y reconnait également une partie de l'odeur rassurante de son Veela, ce qui lui permet de se sentir en sécurité. Même si ce n'est pas aussi prononcé qu'avec les étreintes et l'odeur de Draco.

Quinze minutes plus tard, lui et Draco se retrouvent dans l'un des derniers compartiments du train, leur permettant ainsi d'avoir du calme, la plupart des élèves s'installant toujours dans les premiers pour être les premiers à descendre. Seuls les sixième et septième années, habitués à Poudlard et n'étant pas particulièrement pressés tout en sachant que de toute façon tout le monde finira par descendre, se mettent dans le fond, loin de l'agitation. L'habitude et la lassitude des « grands »…

Assis entre la vitre et son blond, Harry regarde dehors, attendant patiemment que le temps passe. Pas mal de choses se sont passées depuis ce jour où Draco et lui s'étaient liés. Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour appréhender ce besoin d'être proche d'un homme même si celui-ci était son Âme Sœur, mais Draco avait été particulièrement tendre et patient. Il avait passé du temps avec lui, lui parlant de tout et de rien, lui révélant des choses sur lui pour qu'il apprenne à le connaître, tout comme lui-même était parvenu à lui révéler son passé, du début de son enfance désastreuse avant la joie et le bonheur de ces onze dernières années passées avec Sirius. Il est vrai qu'il lui avait fallu presque tout le reste des vacances pour réussir à lui dire mais la création de leur lien l'avait particulièrement aidé à faire confiance à Draco.

Son anniversaire avait été un peu difficile à passer puisque, malgré leur lien qui permettait à Draco de l'aider, l'apport de magie restant à avoir lié à son Héritage avait été particulièrement compliqué et douloureux à supporter. Il n'avait pas pu sortir de sa chambre avant le midi alors qu'il souffrait et que sa magie voletait partout dans la chambre depuis le premier coup de minuit. Seul Draco avait pu lui tenir compagnie, même son père n'avait pas pu entrer dans sa chambre. Il avait eu quelques crises de magie qui l'avait laissé fourbu et un peu raide mais au moins son corps ne subissait plus aucun dégât et il ne blessait également plus personne. Il sent sa magie qui en ronronne de bonheur. Grâce à Draco et leur lien elle peut s'extérioriser sans crainte et, à vrai dire, elle s'en donne à cœur joie puisqu'elle ne blesse plus personne et encore moins son sorcier. Severus l'a prévenu qu'il aurait encore des crises jusqu'à mi-novembre environ mais qu'après, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre.

Severus d'ailleurs… Il avait pu parler avec le sombre Maître Potionniste et avait découvert une partie de la vie de sa mère que Sirius ne connaissait que très vaguement, voir pas du tout. Malgré l'air revêche et froid de Severus Rogue, le jeune homme avait découvert quelqu'un de profondément juste, droit et qui avait ardemment aimé sa mère. Pas de façon romantique comme le pensait Sirius et James mais de façon fraternelle. Severus l'aimait comme la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Elle était son amie, sa confidente et sa famille. La dernière qui lui restait après la mort de sa mère puisqu'il n'avait jamais considéré son géniteur comme son père. Et avec lui, grâce à lui, Harry s'était senti mieux. Dans le fond, ils n'étaient pas si différent l'un de l'autre : ils avaient connu tous les deux l'enfer pendant une partie de leur enfance avant que quelqu'un ne les sauve Lily pour Severus et Sirius pour Harry. Il s'était senti moins seul, moins incompris. Sirius l'aimait du plus profond de son cœur mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre exactement cette terreur qu'il avait ressenti enfant face à cet homme qui le frappait violement et qu'il ressent encore maintenant quand il est près d'autres hommes. Mais Severus si. Severus pouvait en comprendre au moins une partie et il en avait été soulagé. Une sorte de poids s'était envolé de ses épaules. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, il savait que tout ne s'était pas évanoui mais ça l'avait soulagé.

Le bruit de la porte du compartiment qui s'ouvre le fait sortir de ses réflexions avec un petit sursaut, serrant encore plus la main de Draco qui, pendant tout ce temps, était simplement resté à coté de lui avec un livre dans l'autre main et sa main dans la sienne, y faisant des ronds apaisants avec son pouce pour lui faire sentir qu'il était là, juste à côté de lui.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouve un garçon et une fille que Harry reconnait comme deux des amis de Draco dont celui-ci lui avait parlé pendant l'été.

_Enfin on te trouve Draco, s'écrie la jeune femme en entrant et s'asseyant en face du couple. Je sais que tu arrives tôt d'habitude mais là tu as battu ton record.

_Bonjour à toi aussi Pansy, rétorque le blond relevant à peine la tête de son livre pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil à son amie avant d'y replonger.

_Oui, oui, bonjour, reprend la brune en secouant la main et sans prêter attention au fait que Draco ne lui accorde pas vraiment d'attention. J'espère que l'année sera plus intéressante que celle de l'année dernière. Et au vu du charmant petit brun assis à côté de toi, je n'en doute pas une seconde.

La sorcière tourne son regard vers Harry qui lui sourit, alors que le blond redresse cette fois vivement la tête et darde un regard peu amène sur son amie.

_Bonjour, joli brun, je suis Pansy Parkinson, septième année de Serpentard.

_Bonjour, Pansy, je suis enchanté de te rencontrer, répond Harry, amusé par cette exubérante jeune femme.

Elle lui rappelle son amie de Salem, Astrée Hill qui est, elle aussi, une vraie commère avec cette même personnalité plutôt ouverte et un peu rentre dedans.

_Draco m'a déjà parlé de vous, reprend le brun. Mais je suis heureux de vous rencontrer enfin. Je suis Harry Black, je viens de l'école Salem, aux Etats-Unis.

_Oh mais c'est intéressant ça, roucoule la jeune femme. Et pourquoi viens-tu te perdre au fin fond de l'Ecosse, petit Américain ? Et comment se fait-il que tu connaisses notre Prince des Serpentards ?

_En fait je suis Anglais mais j'ai vécu aux Etats-Unis ces dix dernières années. Et je connais Draco parce qu'il est le fils de la cousine de mon père.

_Oh tu es un de ces Black.

_Oui, rigole le brun. Mon père c'est Sirius Black. J'ai rencontré Draco pendant les vacances.

_C'est mon Compagnon, ajoute Draco, de la possessivité et de la fierté dans la voix, passant son bras autour de la taille du brun après avoir lâché sa main.

_Tout s'explique, rigole Pansy. Je suis sûre que grâce à toi cette dernière année à Poudlard sera très… _amusante._

Face au sourire de la septième année, Harry hausse un sourcil mais esquisse tout de même un sourire.

_Ne fais pas attention à Pansy, intervient le métisse qui est rentrée en même temps que la jeune femme et s'est assis à côté d'elle, restant silencieux jusqu'ici. Elle a l'air folle comme ça mais… elle l'est vraiment. Je suis Blaise Zabini. Egalement Serpentard de septième année.

_Enchanté, Blaise, sourit Harry alors que Pansy frappe gentiment le garçon à côté d'elle en s'indignant.

_Théo n'est pas avec vous ? Les interromps Draco alors qu'ils commencent à se chamailler.

_Non, il m'a dit qu'il n'arriverait qu'à dix heures.

_Il ne devrait pas tarder alors.

_Alors comme ça c'est ton Compagnon ? Demande Blaise. Vous êtes déjà lié ? Nan parce que j'aurais bien aimé…

Le Black ne finit pas sa phrase en entendant le grondement venant des tréfonds du torse de Draco. Harry lui, ne sait pas comment réagir face à ce jeune homme. Draco l'avait prévenu qu'il était un dragueur invétéré et qu'il disait ce qu'il pensait sans vraiment réfléchir au préalable. « A se demander ce qu'il fait chez les serpents », avait soupiré Draco. Mais alors qu'il devrait être effrayé d'avoir ainsi éveillé la jalousie et la colère du Veela, le jeune homme lève les mains en signe de paix et sourit au couple, pas le moins du monde inquiet.

_Ça va relaxe Draco, je déconne ! De toute façon cette année, j'arriverais à mettre Weasley dans mon lit.

A côté, Pansy lève les yeux au ciel et, voyant le regard quelque peu effaré d'Harry, lui dit.

_Ne t'en fait pas pour lui, Blaise n'a parfois aucun instinct de survit mais Draco ne l'attaquera pas, il sait qu'il disait juste ça comme ça et qu'il ne te touchera pas.

_Oh… D'accord… Et… Qui est Weasley ?

_C'est Ronald Weasley, Ron pour les intimes, un rouquin de septième année à Griffondor. Ça fait deux ans que Blaise essaie de l'amener dans son lit mais le griffon lui résiste. Il faut dire qu'il ne s'y prend pas bien du tout. Et Blaise a la réputation d'un tombeur prenant des amants aussi vite qu'il les lâche alors que Weasley est plus… Sentimental, alors forcément, rien que ça le fait fuir le petit Griffondor !

_D'accord. Je constate que tu n'auras pas besoin de moi pour te divertir au vu des essais que fera ton ami pour avoir l'autre garçon.

A ses mots, une lueur très amusée scintille dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

_Oh mais c'est que tu es bien toi… Disons que ses tentatives deviennent lassantes. Tu comprends qu'au bout de presque deux ans, tu deviens blasée… Surtout que Blaise n'est pas très imaginatif et essaie pour ainsi dire toujours la même chose, il tourne en rond.

_Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, acquiesce Harry. Mais rien ne t'empêche de mettre un peu de piment discrètement…

_Surtout ne vous arrêtez pas, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais à dix centimètres de vous et que je vous entendais parfaitement, râle Blaise, coupant Pansy qui va pour répondre.

Les deux se tournent vers lui avec un sourire des plus innocents plaqué sur les lèvres avant d'éclater de rire, échangeant un regard entendu.

En voyant son Compagnon si à l'aise avec ses deux amis, Draco ne peut s'empêcher d'être fier et ravie. Il avait eu peur qu'Harry ait du mal, Pansy et Blaise étant deux personnages plutôt particuliers, mais il les avait mis dans sa poche en moins de deux secondes. Il se faisait moins de soucis pour ce qui était de Théo, le blond étant quelqu'un de bien plus calme et… normal. Enfin presque.

En parlant de lui justement, la porte du compartiment s'ouvre sur le serpentard qui s'empresse de rentrer et de s'assoir à coté de Draco avec un soupir de soulagement après avoir refermé la porte et apposé leur habituel sort pour être tranquille.

_Encore eu du mal à te dépatouiller de cette gourde de Rosalinde, Théo ? Demande Pansy en ricanant.

Le jeune homme hoche la tête, un air agacé sur le visage avant de s'arrêter en voyant Harry. Celui-ci lui fait un petit sourire alors qu'il l'observe lui puis Draco avant de revenir à lui et de prendre la parole.

_Oui, elle est persuadée que je lui ai dit que j'étais gay seulement pour l'embêter, râle-t-il avant de tendre une main à Harry. Enchanté, Théodore Nott, septième année de serpentard.

_Harry Black, futur septième année de Poudlard. Je viens des Etats-Unis. Salem, plus précisément. Ça peut te paraitre fou mais tu ne connaîtrais pas une Zélie Nott ? Elle est à Salem également. 17 ans, les cheveux blonds, mi-long et les yeux bleus. Vous vous ressemblez énormément.

_Ah peut être parles-tu de ma cousine… Il y a une branche secondaire de ma famille qui est aux Etats-Unis et j'ai ma cousine qui a mon âge qui est effectivement à Salem. Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup. Tu connais donc Zélie ?

_Nous étions ensemble en cours de médicomagie et potion, nous y étions en binôme.

_Attends, tu veux dire que c'est toi qu'elle appelle Ry dans les lettres qu'elle m'envoie ? Elle s'est plainte tout l'été que tu étais parti pour rentrer avec ton père dans votre pays natal.

_Lily t'as parlé de moi ? Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle d'elle depuis deux mois… Je crois qu'elle boude parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que je parte pour l'Angleterre.

_Oh eh bien… Oui je pense qu'elle boude, accorde Théo. Et elle va m'incendier quand elle va comprendre que c'est moi qui vais passer mon année avec toi au lieu d'elle.

_Mmmh… Je crois qu'elle serait capable de débarquer à Poudlard… Mais elle a trop besoin de ses cours de médicomagie pour l'année prochaine. Elle débarquera surement pendant les vacances au Manoir. Au tien comme au mien d'ailleurs.

Alors que Théo hoche la tête d'assentiment, totalement d'accord avec Harry, les trois autres dans le compartiment les regardent avec les yeux ronds.

_Qui est cette fille ? Demande Draco, un brin jaloux.

_Vous avez des cours de médicomagie à Salem ? Se récrie Pansy.

_Tu connais des membres de la famille de Théo ? Interroge Blaise.

Face à leurs questions posées en même temps, Harry ne peut s'empêcher de rire à la tête abasourdie des deux en face de lui et de la lueur de jalousie dans les yeux de son Compagnon.

_Visiblement oui je connais des membres de la famille de Théo mais c'est visiblement également du pur hasard. Oui nous avons des cours de médicomagie à Salem, c'est l'une des options disponible à partir de la sixième année. Et Zélie est une de mes amies de Salem, Draco. Elle n'est en rien intéressée par moi et je n'ai aucun sentiment amoureux pour elle. Rassuré ?

Le blond grommelle mais ne rajoute rien alors que Théo reprend la parole.

_Tu vas vite t'ennuyer à Poudlard. Nous n'avons pas autant d'options qu'à Salem.

_Oui je sais, Papa me l'a dit. Mais… Je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas, nous avions besoin de rentrer.

En voyant les mines curieuses, Harry se triture les doigts quelques instants, réfléchissant avant de déclarer.

_De toute façon vous serez au courant dans peu de temps vu que vous êtes les amis de Draco et qu'il y aura également une annonce de faite. Mon père et moi sommes rentrés en Angleterre pour moi. J'ai eu de gros problèmes magiques après avoir reçu la première partie de mon Héritage à seize ans. Ma magie n'arrivait pas à s'adapter à ce nouvel apport et elle me blessait parfois.

_Parfois ? Ricane Draco. Ce n'est pas ce que je dirais. Te rappelles-tu de la crise que tu as faite au Manoir Malfoy ?

_Oui, je m'en rappelle Draco, rétorque Harry. Ça pouvait parfois être très violent mais maintenant elle ne me blesse plus. Draco est mon Compagnon et grâce à notre lien d'Âme Sœur il m'aide à contrôler mes incidents magiques, ainsi je ne suis plus blessé physiquement même si il m'arrive encore d'avoir des crises de magie, elles ne sont plus dangereuses mais très épuisantes.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Pansy finit par le briser.

_Eh bien, on ne va vraiment pas s'ennuyer cette année !

A sa phrase, ses trois amis lèvent les yeux au ciel alors qu'Harry lui fait un sourire reconnaissant de prendre aussi bien la nouvelle et d'en plaisanter.

0o0o

En sentant une main caresser son visage et une voix l'appeler, Harry papillonne avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il s'était endormi deux heures après le départ de la gare, épuisé par la crise de magie qu'il avait fait la veille, tard dans la soirée et qui l'avait gardé éveillé de longues heures cette nuit. Et visiblement il avait rattrapé ses heures de sommeil en retard en passant le trajet à dormir la tête sur les genoux de son Compagnon.

_Nous sommes presque arrivés Harry.

Celui-ci se redresse pour voir Pansy, Blaise et Théo debout en train de finir de mettre leur robe de sorcier, déjà habillés du reste de leur uniforme en dessous.

Draco lui sourit et lui tend son propre uniforme.

_Tiens, il faut que tu te changes, nous arriverons dans à peine un quart d'heure.

_Nous on va aller faire un tour, intervient Pansy alors que le brun prend les vêtements. On se rejoint sur le quai pour prendre la calèche ensemble.

Sans plus de bavardage, les trois sortent du compartiment, laissant le couple seul.

Comprenant que c'est pour qu'il puisse se changer tranquillement ici, Harry leur fait un sourire et, après la porte refermée, entreprend de se changer dos à Draco resté assis à sa place.

_Alors que penses-tu de mes amis ? Demande le blond alors qu'Harry enfile sa chemise.

_Ils sont très gentils. Théo me rappelle sa cousine. Lui et Zélie sont très semblables et Pansy me rappelle Astrée, une autre de mes amies de Salem. Elles ont le même comportement.

_Tu ne m'a jamais vraiment parlé de tes amis de Salem pendant les vacances mais j'entends à ta voix à quel point tu les adores. Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi je t'en ai jamais parlé ? Tout simplement parce que ça me rendait triste. J'étais heureux de découvrir ce pays dont je n'avais aucun souvenir. Ce pays d'où venaient mes parents, que ce soit Maman, Papa James ou Papa Sirius. Mais s'il y a bien une chose qui me manque des Etats-Unis ce sont Salem et mes amis. Je n'en ai pas beaucoup, mais nous étions un groupe très proches et soudés. Ils savent ce que j'ais vécu même si ils ne connaissent pas les détails. Ils savent juste que j'ai eu un début d'enfance compliqué et violent et que Sirius est mon père adoptif et un très proche ami de mes parents biologiques. Enfin bref, ils savaient, comprenaient et respectaient mes phobies même si j'avais plutôt bien réussi à les dompter. Zélie est une personne très calme et secrète mais elle est l'une des premières à m'avoir abordé et à avoir compris sans que je ne lui dise que j'avais morflé enfant. Elle est devenue ma plus proche amie par la suite et je suis devenu son confident. Astrée quand à elle est celle qui a tout fait pour me distraire quand ça n'allait pas. Elle n'est pas très douée pour écouter puisqu'elle ne peut pas tenir en place mais elle est la meilleure quand il s'agit de réconforter.

_Tu n'as que ces deux amies là ?

_Non, il y a aussi Raphaël, un garçon très sympa et passionné par les animaux magiques ainsi que les créatures. C'est une véritable chouette savante mais c'est quelqu'un de très calme. C'est souvent lui qui a réussi à m'aider avec mes crises de magie pendant ma sixième année là bas. C'est après qu'il soit blessé par l'une d'elle que j'ai décidé de la garder en moi malgré les blessures qu'elle me provoquait. Raph' est le plus calme de tous et c'est ce calme encré dans sa magie même qui calmait la mienne au début. Au bout d'un moment ça n'a plus suffit et elle l'a blessé. Elle comme moi nous nous en voulions tellement…

_Il va bien ?

_Oui, heureusement ! Il est resté une semaine à l'infirmerie, ses blessures étaient plutôt profondes mais rien de trop grave. Et enfin il y a Léo. Lui c'est le combattant dans toute sa splendeur. Il veut devenir Mage de Combat. C'est un peu le protecteur du groupe mais c'est également un grand fêtard.

Draco se lève et enlace le brun alors que celui-ci finit d'accrocher sa robe de sorcier.

_J'espère que je pourrais les rencontrer et les remercier d'avoir été là pour toi.

_Je serais heureux de te les présenter Draco.

_Envoie leur une lettre, je suis certain qu'ils attendent impatiemment de tes nouvelles.

_Je leur enverrais une bientôt. Je leur en ai envoyé une il y a quelques semaines après la fabrication de notre lien pour les rassurer sur ma santé et les prévenir que quelqu'un allait prendre soin de moi pour eux. Ils m'ont répondu avant-hier d'ailleurs et ils ont réclamé une photo de nous.

_On leur en enverra une, assure le blond en l'embrassant sur la tempe. C'est pour ça que tu étais si heureux ce jour là…

_Oui, acquiesce Harry avec un grand sourire. Je voulais t'en parler mais entre la sortie au Chemin de Traverse pour nos affaires et la préparation de notre départ pour Poudlard puis ma crise, je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

_Je vois. Bien allons y, nous sommes arrivés. Allons rejoindre Pansy, Théo et Blaise.

0o0o

_Harry Black, appelle Minerva McGonagall, finissant la liste des nouveaux venus.

La tête bien haute, Harry avance vers le tabouret. Sirius ne peut empêcher un petit sourire en coin moqueur en voyant la tête de tous les autres dans la salle y compris Remus et Severus. Personne n'a vu _ce_ Harry là.

Draco, assis à la table des Serpentards ne peut détourner son regard de son Compagnon. Depuis les vacances il n'avait connu qu'un Harry calme et doux, presque discret. Mais le Harry qui monte les marches pour se présenter à McGo pour sa répartition est fier et droit. Un aristocrate parfait. Le Sang Pur par excellence. L'image publique. Et Draco aime particulièrement cette facette de son Âme Sœur qu'il ne connaissait pas jusque là.

 __ Harry Black, né Potter… Je pensais te voir il y a six ans de cela… J'avoue que je ne pensais plus te rencontrer après toutes ces années. Alors où vais-je te mettre petit Potter-Black…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde! Et voici le 6ème, avant dernier et tant attendu chapitre. Eh oui, j'ai bien dit avant dernier. La semaine prochaine sera bien le dernier chapitre qui clôturera l'histoire d'Harry et Draco...**

 **Ne soyez pas triste! Toute bonne chose a une fin comme qui dirait.**

 ** _Petite Anonyme_ : Merci et de rien, c'est toujours agréable de passer du temps à écrire. Ma tête fourmille toujours de nouvelles choses et je me fais une joie de les retranscrire mais également de vous les partager. Bonne lecture!**

 ** _Serelya Prongs_ : Heureuse que ça te plaise! Et merci pour ces compliments ^^ Bonne découverte du nouveau chapitre!**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à mercredi prochain!**

* * *

 **(Rappel : 4 Septembre 1997, Rencontres dans le Poudlard Express et arrivée à Poudlard !**

 **Chapitre 6**

_ _Harry Black, né Potter… Je pensais te voir il y a six ans de cela… J'avoue que je ne pensais plus te rencontrer après toutes ces années. Alors où vais-je te mettre petit Potter-Black… Tu pourrais aller à Griffondor, tu as du courage. Je pourrais te mettre à Serdaigle au vue de ton amour des connaissances. Mais tu n'y serais pas vraiment à ta place… Non pour toi le mieux c'est d'aller à_ SERPENTARD !

Un sourire hautain et satisfait s'étend sur les lèvres de Harry alors qu'il se lève et que la table des serpents explose en applaudissements. Le brun rejoint la table des verts et argents et s'assoit à côté de Draco qui aussitôt passe un bras autour des hanches de son Compagnon sous le regard goguenard de Pansy, le clin d'œil de Blaise et le sourire en coin de Théo.

La Grande Salle redevenant calme, Dumbledore se lève et le silence se fait.

_Jeunes gens, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard et un bon retour pour tous celles et ceux qui reviennent. Comme vous avez pu le voir, il y a quelques nouveautés cette année. Tout d'abord parmi les professeurs, tous les professeurs de l'année dernière reviennent à leur poste. Je laisse aux plus âgés le soin de les présenter aux plus jeunes. Le seul changement est pour les cours de vol qui seront dispensés par le professeur Sirius Black qui remplace le professeur Bibine. Le Professeur Black a également proposé de s'occuper d'une option Duel et Combat pour les sixièmes et septièmes années qui le souhaiteraient. Si vous voulez vous y inscrire, veuillez en faire la demande au professeur Black directement. Voila les principaux changements. Ce dont je vais vous parler maintenant n'est pas un changement en tant que tel mais une explication ainsi qu'une mise en garde. Comme vous avez pu le voir, nous avons aujourd'hui accueilli un élève directement en septième année. Je vous prierais de faire attention en sa présence. Le jeune Harry Black est le Compagnon d'un Veela. Leur lien étant jeune, je vous demanderais de ne pas faire de geste inconsidéré envers lui pour éviter un retour de flammes de son Compagnon qui ne sera en aucun cas conciliant en ce qui concerne la sécurité et le bien être de son Âme Sœur. Pour éviter le moindre problème en dortoir, ils auront leur propre appartement. Pour éviter également le moindre problème de compréhension, le professeur Lupin fera son premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal sur les Veela et leur Compagnon de Vie à chacune des classes. Sur ce je vous souhaite un bon appétit !

Après ce discours du directeur, tous les élèves se mettent à chuchoter. Les élèves les plus âgés sachant déjà quelques petites choses sur les Veela passent les informations aux plus jeunes alors qu'eux observent Harry Black assis à la table des Serpentard et bien surveillé par Draco Malfoy, aucun des deux ne leur prêtant une once d'attention.

_Alors cette première impression ? Demande Pansy en se servant.

_Eh bien… La Salle est telle que je l'imaginais, répond Harry en réfléchissant. Le plafond magique est absolument incroyable surtout qu'on a une nuit absolument magnifique ce soir. Je ne comprends toujours pas votre classification par Maison puisque pour moi, ça ne doit entrainer que des conflits et des combats au lieu de l'entraide que je suppose initialement voulu par vos Fondateurs. Quand aux élèves, je peux voir que la curiosité à l'apparition d'un nouveau est la même partout, peu importe le pays, même si ici vous vous fiez un peu trop à la première impression et à la Maison dans laquelle les personnes sont envoyées. Sinon à part ça c'est une première impression plutôt positive.

Finissant son explication, Harry fait un petit sourire moqueur aux têtes d'ahuris qui l'entourent, venant aussi bien des amis de Draco et de Draco lui-même que des personnes à porté d'oreilles qui ont entendu son discours.

_Comment as-tu su les problèmes entre les Maisons ? Finit par demander Théo, le premier remis de sa surprise et lancé dans la réflexion.

_La dessus, je n'ai pas vraiment de mérite, Papa m'en a parlé ainsi que Severus pour ce qui en était d'aujourd'hui. Mais même en venant juste d'arriver et en ayant vu seulement la Répartition, je peux le dire.

_Comment ça ?

_Par qui applaudit quelle table et l'enthousiasme qu'elle y met, assure Harry qui s'explique en voyant les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension des Serpentards qui l'entourent. Quand un Poufsouffle arrive, sa table applaudit bruyamment, les Serdaigles et les Griffondors applaudissent plus par politesse alors que les Serpentards frappent à peine dans leurs mains. C'est également ce qu'il se passe pour les Serdaigles bien que les Serpentards applaudissent un peu plus. Je suppose que vous avez plus de considération pour eux que pour les Poufsouffles. Quand un Griffondor est réparti, sa table explose en applaudissement, les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles suivent plutôt le mouvement et les Serpentards ne produisent même pas un son. Quand aux nouveaux Serpentards, là ce sont les Griffondors qui ne produisent pas un son et les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles applaudissent plus par respect que par réelles félicitations. En voyant tout ça, il n'est pas compliqué de comprendre que vous avez de sacrés distensions au sein de votre école. Je trouve ça véritablement dommage. Chaque maison ayant sa spécialité vous pourriez tous vous entraider et augmenter le niveau de votre école de façon exponentielle. Mais non, vous préférez vous reposer sur une haine supposée entre deux de vos Fondateurs. Vous imaginez si, en fait, cette querelle entre Sir Griffondor et Sir Serpentard n'avait jamais existé ? Qu'ils se provoquaient en duel pour rigoler et que siècle après siècle tous ces duels ont été interprété d'une autre façon ? Vous auriez tous l'air de gros idiots. Toutes Maisons confondues.

Toutes les septièmes et sixièmes années Serpentard regardent Harry avec une énorme surprise. Jusqu'à ce qu'un élève, non loin d'eux à table, prenne la parole.

_Tu ne sais absolument rien de notre école, étranger, réplique le garçon, vénéneux. Tu devrais te taire au lieu de parler de quelque chose dont tu ne connais absolument rien. Cette rivalité a toujours été là et toi tu n'es qu'un véritable imbécile qui n'a rien à faire dans notre Maison.

Furieux, Draco va pour prendre la parole mais se fait retenir par Harry qui, parfaitement calme envoie un sourire moqueur et quelque peu hautain à l'élève.

_Etranger ? En es-tu bien certain ? Tu devrais suivre ton propre conseil et ne pas parler de quelque chose que tu ne connais pas. Vous utilisez une rivalité vieille de plus de mille ans pour justifier tous les coups bas que vous vous faite entre vous. Rivalité qui n'est peut-être même pas fondée. _Notre_ Maison est la Maison de la ruse pas celle des asociaux et des parias. Mais vous l'avez oublié. Ne viens pas cracher ton incompétence et ton manque de réflexion à mon visage. J'ai peut être effectué ma scolarité en Amérique mais sache que je suis né ici et que j'y ai vécu mes six premières années. Et tu te rendras rapidement compte que tu n'aurais pas dût me parler comme ça… Les Serpentards sont censés être les plus réfléchis pourtant et les plus instruit sur les familles Sang-Pur et aristocrates…

Sans plus accorder d'attention à l'élève, Harry se tourne vers Draco avec un vrai sourire sur les lèvres.

_En tout cas, la Grande Salle est incroyable et vous faites un sacré banquet pour la rentrée. J'espère que nos appartements seront aussi splendides et accueillants.

Draco acquiesce, la fierté débordant de tous les pores de sa peau alors qu'Harry lui fait un nouveau sourire en le sentant à travers leur lien et tourne son attention sur son assiette.

OoOoOoO

 **18 Novembre 1997, Amitié, violence vengeresse et protection**

Un raclement de gorge le sort de son livre et le fait relever la tête pour se retrouver face à une Griffondor de son année. Hermione Granger si il ne se trompe pas.

_Je peux t'aider ? Demande Harry en se redressant un peu et lui souriant de façon avenante.

_En fait oui je pense. Me permettrais-tu de m'assoir avec toi ?

_Bien sûr, je t'en prie.

Harry hausse un sourcil alors que la demoiselle s'installe à côté de lui, faisant attention à ne pas être trop près. Il est surprenant qu'elle vienne le voir. La plupart des personnes ne comprennent pas sa façon de faire et de parler avec d'autres élèves appartenant à une autre maison que la sienne. Jusqu'ici, les Griffondors le fuyaient comme la peste lui lançant quelques insultes en marmonnant mais jamais plus, à part Neville Londubat. Il avait ouvert la conversation avec celui-ci à propos d'une plante après qu'il lui ait donné le titre d'un livre que le rouge et or ne connaissait pas et depuis, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux à parler régulièrement de botanique. Le fait qu'il soit le Compagnon de Vie d'un Veela doit en avoir refroidi plus d'un, sans parler du fait que le dit compagnon est Draco Malfoy. Sinon les deux autres Maisons, l'abordent un peu. Les Serpentard, eux par contre, ne comprennent pas son envie de « faire ami-ami avec l'ennemi » comme le disent certains. Mais avec Draco et ses amis de son côté, ceux-là aussi le laissent tranquille…

_Voila… Commence Hermione, cherchant ses mots. Le Professeur Rogue nous a demandé un parchemin de 25 centimètres à propos des potions de guérison que nous avons vu. Jusque là, grâce à différents livres je n'ai pas eu trop de problèmes.

_Qu'est-ce qui te gêne alors ? Parce que, comme tu me le dis, tu as fait le devoir du Professeur Rogue en entier.

_Oui, en fait ce n'est pas à propos du devoir que je viens te voir. C'est à propos de mes recherches personnelles annexes, avoue la jeune femme.

_Je vois. Et en quoi je peux t'aider ?

_En fouillant dans quelques livres de médicomagie, j'ai trouvé quelque chose à propos de sorciers spécifiques. Enfin trouvé… Disons plutôt que je n'ai pas trouvé justement. L'un des livres de Médicomagie avancée n'avait qu'un minuscule chapitre d'à peine deux pages à propos d'eux et de leur Magie. Il est dit dedans qu'ils auraient la capacité de _comprendre_ leur magie, qu'elle a une conscience propre. Alors que je me posais la question de savoir comment une chose pareille était possible, Luna est apparue de nulle part, me disant à mots voilés comme elle sait si bien le faire, de venir te voir.

Harry esquisse un petit sourire.

_Ah Luna… Il n'y a qu'elle pour te dire une chose pareille.

_Tu vois qui c'est ? S'étonne la Griffondor.

_Absolument, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de parler avec elle plusieurs fois. Elle a une connaissance sans fond à propos des animaux et créatures magiques. Raphaël serait aux anges de pouvoir discuter avec elle, rajoute Harry pour lui-même.

_Raphaël ? relève Hermione.

_Un de mes amis de Salem. Pour ce qui est de ta question, il y a effectivement des personnes capables de comprendre plus ou moins leur magie, on peut considérer ça comme un don attribué à la naissance. Mais ça reste un don très rare et plutôt incompris pour ceux qui ne le vivent pas. C'est-à-dire 95% des sorciers mondiaux. Et comme les sorciers ayant ce don comprennent différemment leur magie, aucun d'entre nous n'avons écrit à ce sujet.

Alors qu'Hermione ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, Harry lève la main pour la stopper et continue.

_Oui, je fais parti de ces sorciers là, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Luna t'a dit de venir me voir. Je répondrais à ta question, mais avant essaye de répondre à la mienne. Que fait une sorcière aussi assoiffée de savoir et de connaissances à Griffondor ?

D'abord surprise, la jeune femme prend le temps de réfléchir à la question avant de répondre.

_Eh bien… Même si je suis particulièrement friande de livres et que je n'aime pas ne pas comprendre quelque chose… Je dois avouer que… Eh bien… J'aime l'adrénaline. Pas forcément l'adrénaline de la peur en risquant ma vie… Plutôt celle liée aux sensations fortes. Les élèves d'ici ne le savent pas mais je suis adeptes de « sports extrêmes » comme disent les moldus, escalade en milieu naturel, parapente, saut en parachute, saut à l'élastique, ce genre de choses… Je ne sais pas si tu connais…

_Je connais. J'ai déjà fait de l'escalade mais en salle. Je t'avoue que je suis surpris. Comment as-tu commencé ce genre de sport ?

_Mes parents sont moldus et ils sont eux-mêmes très adeptes de sports en tout genre et aiment essayer de nouvelles choses. Ils ont commencé à m'emmener avec eux vers mes sept ans. J'étais un rat de bibliothèque mais aussi une grande sportive. Les enfants me fuyaient et étaient plutôt méchants avec moi. Alors au lieu de les frapper, j'allais courir ou Papa me donnait un cours de judo.

_Tu es pleine de surprises Hermione. Tu es ceinture noire ?

_Euh, oui en effet. Je l'ai eu il y a deux ans. Je suis en train de passer mon premier dan. Le fait d'être à Poudlard me ralentit parce que je ne peux pas aller à toutes les compétitions.

_Félicitations ! Pour ma part je n'ai jamais pratiqué de sport qui nécessite la proximité avec d'autre personnes mais mon père m'a donné des cours de self défense.

_Toi aussi Harry, tu es plein de surprise. Mais j'aimerais bien que l'on revienne au sujet principal, si ça ne t'embête pas.

_Ah oui, c'est vrai. Que veux-tu que je te dise à propos des Chuchoteurs ?

_Chuchoteurs ?

_Je ne pense pas que ce nom parlera à quelqu'un d'autre que moi, avoue Harry en faisant une petite grimace. En fait, je nous ai appelés ainsi, sorcier capable d'entendre la magie, parce que l'on parle à notre Magie. Cependant pour ne pas passer pour fou à parler tout seul, tout du moins dans mon cas, je chuchote. Ainsi le… dialogue avec ma Magie passe plus pour une réflexion sur un sujet quelconque. Je n'ai cependant rencontré personne d'autre pouvant communiquer avec sa Magie, je ne peux donc pas te dire si je suis le seul ou non à faire ça.

_D'accord. Et comment ça se passe pour toi ?

_Avant mon Héritage, je pouvais sentir ma magie. Certaines de ses intentions ou de ses « paroles » étaient plus ou moins claires pour moi mais elle m'a plus d'une fois aidée. C'est entre autre grâce à elle que je ne me perds jamais. Ma magie, couplée à un très bon instinct, me permet de toujours savoir quel chemin prendre. Cependant, depuis mon Héritage, je peux clairement comprendre ce qu'elle me dit. Ce ne sont pas des paroles, elle n'est pas humaine et donc pas de langage construit comme le notre, elle n'a pas d'esprit et ne raisonne pas comme nous. Mais cela ressemble plus à des sensations… Comme… Une sorte de partie animale. Un animal a une conscience propre de ce qui l'entoure, de ce qu'il doit faire, des sensations qui lui permettent de flairer le danger et communique avec une façon propre à son espèce, ect. Eh bien c'est la même chose pour moi avec ma magie. Même si je suis le seul à pouvoir la comprendre. Avec Draco maintenant. Compare-moi à un loup-garou où cohabitent la part humaine et la part animale. Ma magie est comme un instinct primitif même si elle est capable d'amour et d'amitié.

_D'amour et d'amitié ?

_Oui, elle me transmet des sensations, des sentiments. Elle m'envoie son amour pour moi, son Porteur. Elle m'envoie son amour pour Draco et une sorte de reconnaissance pour son aide à mon égard. Elle m'envoie une sorte d'appréciation pour les autres. Si elle les sent avec de bonnes ou de mauvaises intensions envers moi. Par exemple elle frémit toujours, de ce qu'on pourrait appeler d'amusement, quand Luna est avec moi, de joie et de contentement quand je rigole avec Pansy. Elle t'apprécie aussi. Elle est comme… Attentive depuis que tu es là. Parce qu'elle apprend aussi. Elle aime apprendre de nouvelles choses.

_C'est fantastique ! Et donc les Chuchoteurs n'ont pas la même façon de percevoir leur magie ? demande Hermione, accaparée et emballée par le sujet.

_De ce que j'en sais, non. Ma magie communique avec des sensations comme je viens de te les décrire. Pour d'autres, ce sera avec des couleurs, des images, des sortes de musiques. Il y a autant de façon de percevoir sa magie qu'il y a de sorciers.

_D'accord, je comprends. Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions.

_Je t'en prie.

La jeune femme referme un carnet dans lequel elle avait écrit pendant qu'Harry répondait à ses questions et range ses affaires avant de se lever en faisant un sourire au brun.

_Je vais te laisser tranquille. Encore merci. Oh et Neville m'a demandé de te dire merci pour le livre. Je ne sais pas si tu as vu, mais on ne l'en décroche plus. Les autres garçons en sont exaspérés parce qu'il ne fait plus attention à ce que eux disent. Pour un peu, je dirais qu'ils sont jaloux d'un bouquin.

_Tant pis pour eux. Je pense qu'ils peuvent comprendre la passion de Neville. Eux aussi doivent bien avoir quelque chose qui les passionne tant qu'ils en oublient le monde autour d'eux.

_Je n'en serais pas si certaine, rigole doucement Hermione pour ne pas déranger les autres élèves qui travaillent et ne pas troubler le silence de la bibliothèque. Je crois que ce ne sont que des sorciers adolescents lambda et tout ce qui les intéresse pour l'instant se sont les filles et le Quidditch. Et pas nécessairement dans cet ordre. Mais moi je comprends Neville.

_Grace à ta passion pour les sports extrêmes moldus ou pour celle des livres ?

Hermione fait un grand sourire.

_Les deux !

La jeune femme hésite avant de se lancer.

_Me permettrais-tu de venir travailler avec toi à l'occasion ? Je pense que Neville aimerait se joindre à toi mais il ne veut pas te déranger ou te mettre mal à l'aise.

_Ce serait avec plaisir, Hermione. Vous pouvez tous les deux me rejoindre quand vous le désirez. Je vous apprécie énormément et Magie aime votre présence aussi. Je sais que je ne risque absolument rien avec vous deux.

Un immense sourire ravi s'étire sur les lèvres de la Griffondor.

_Merci, Harry. Passe une bonne après-midi.

_Toi aussi, Hermione. Passe le bonjour à Neville de ma part.

_Je le ferais.

0o0o

Alors qu'Harry traverse lentement les couloirs, redescendant vers les cachots pour rejoindre Draco, il sent sa magie s'agiter brusquement.

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? murmure-t-il.

Une sensation de danger s'insinue en lui, mais également cette même sensation inexplicable qu'il a avant une crise de magie. La seconde d'après, une main s'abat sur son épaule, le faisant violement sursauter.

Le brun se retourne vivement, reculant dans un même mouvement pour se retrouver face à un septième année de Serpentard. Il le reconnait comme celui qui l'avait plus ou moins insulté le jour de la rentrée, après la répartition. Le regard bleu sombre du garçon brûle d'un feu de haine et de dégout alimenté par l'huile de la vengeance.

_Alors Black, qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul dans le château ? Ton Sauveur n'est pas là ? Tu crois que ce connard de Malfoy accepterait de te prêter ? Après tout, c'est toi qui m'as insulté, c'est à toi de réparer l'affront. Et ça, cette blondasse de Malfoy n'a rien à y redire.

Reculant de plus en plus alors que le garçon monologue, Harry finit par rencontrer le mur alors que ses tremblements, minimes initialement, secouent à présent tout son corps.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction! Enfin la fin du suspens!_

 _Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour tous les commentaires, mises en favorite et followers. Vous avez fait le bonheur de mon petit coeur d'écrivaine de fanfiction!_

 _Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture et vous dis à bientôt! On va se retrouver bien plus vite que vous ne le pensez..._

 **Guest:** _Merci pour ton commentaire ^^ et pour répondre à ta question, pour ce qui est de moi (je ne me prononcerais pas pour les autres auteurs/trices) j'aime d'une certaine façon que l'un ait besoin de la protection de l'autre. Dans cette histoire entre autre en plus Harry est profondément marqué par son passé et l'attaque de son Oncle. En plus d'avoir ce traumatisme, ses crises de magie le laisse fatigué aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Dans son état, il est compliqué parfois de faire face, surtout à une attaque aussi similaire que celle déjà vécue. Mais après je comprends aussi ton envie de voir plus de combativité de la part du personnage agressé. Je crains de ne pas pouvoir te donner satisfaction... Tout du moins dans cette histoire, peut être que j'écrirais ce genre de scène différemment dans une autre! ^^_

* * *

 **(Rappel : 18 Novembre 1997, Amitié, violence vengeresse et protection)**

 **Reculant de plus en plus alors que le garçon monologue, Harry finit par rencontrer le mur alors que ses tremblements, minimes initialement secouent à présent tout son corps.**

 **Chapitre 7**

_Bah alors t'as peur ? C'est bien. Parce que c'est comme ça que ça se passe. Ton rôle c'est d'être à mes pieds et à ceux de cet aristo de Malfoy, comme la chienne que tu es. Compagnon de Vie, mon cul ouais ! Les Valeons ne sont rien d'autres que des putes personnelles pour les Veela !

Le Serpentard s'approche encore et toujours de lui, si près que le bout de leur chaussures finissent par se toucher. Harry finit par s'écrouler au sol, ses jambes ne le portant plus. A l'intérieur de lui, c'est le chaos total. Alors que sa magie refait une crise -rares ces derniers temps et toujours faites en présence de Draco-, celle-ci s'emballe encore plus face à la menace que représente le garçon en face d'elle pour son Porteur. Harry ne comprend plus rien. Tout s'embrouille en lui, la peur et la fureur, le passé et le présent.

Une seconde, tout était calme dans le couloir menant à l'entrée des cachots et la seconde d'après, une magie puissante et infernale se déchaine. L'élève qui était si près se retrouve soudainement projeté violemment contre le mur d'en face, maintenu immobile par une force herculéenne et insoutenable le faisant rapidement suffoquer.

La vague magique est si puissante qu'elle remonte le long des murs et raisonne dans une grande partie du château, secouant les élèves qui se trouvent dans les couloirs et la Grande Salle, ce qui représente une grande partie des effectifs vu l'heure proche du dîner.

Dans sa salle de classe, Severus Rogue sursaute violement face à la force de la vague et se lève brusquement, sortant comme une tornade de ses cachots pour remonter jusqu'à la source de ce séisme émotionnel qu'il identifie sans une once de doute.

Dans la salle commune de Serpentard, les élèves présents voient Draco Malfoy, Prince des Serpentard, pâlir subitement avant que ses yeux passent en une fraction de seconde de son gris acier habituel à un doré étincelant de rage et se mettre à bouger si vite qu'ils le voient à peine sortir de la Salle. Juste après, la vague d'émotions les touche et fait bouger Pansy, Théo et Blaise après qu'elle les ait laissé quelques secondes pantois. Les trois ayant reconnus la magie d'Harry, ils se lancent un regard incertain en quittant leur salle commune, comprenant que quelque chose ne va vraiment pas au vu de la réaction de leur ami.

Un étage au dessus, c'est Hermione, Neville et Luna qui se redressent brusquement et, le corps frissonnant, courent à leur tour vers cet étrange Serpentard qui était devenu l'un de leur ami le plus proche.

Dans la salle de classe au même étage, Sirius Black perd toutes ses couleurs et dans un mouvement brusque se lève, faisant tomber toutes ses copies par terre, avant d'à son tour partir en courant sans leur prêter une once d'attention.

A peine est-il arrivé à la source de la vague magique, que Severus n'a pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'un veela en furie arrive à ses cotés et pousse un cri de rage quand il voit l'état pitoyable de son Ame Sœur. D'un bon il s'approche du petit brun recroquevillé autant que possible sur lui-même et, sortant vivement ses ailes, l'entoure de cette protection qui plus d'une fois avait rassuré Harry juste après la mise en place de leur lien.

Mais pas cette fois.

Sentir les ailes de son veela calme à peine le valéon dont la magie ne se retire qu'assez pour relâcher la pression sur son agresseur qui s'écroule à terre, crachant et respirant erratiquement dans le but de faire passer de l'air dans sa trachée meurtrie et ses poumons.

Les autres arrivent pile à temps pour voir Draco se retourner en entendant le corps tomber et se mettre à gronder et s'avancer vers le garçon.

_Professeur Dumbledore… murmure Hermione en voyant l'aura sauvage du Serpentard blond.

_Je n'interviendrais pas Miss Granger. J'avais prévenu des conséquences à qui s'attaquerait au Valéon de Mr Malfoy, répond calmement et catégoriquement le Directeur, le regard dur.

_Rappelle toi ce que le Professeur Lupin à dit Mione, murmure Neville, ses yeux faisant des allers retours entre la silhouette d'Harry et Draco. Le Veela est protégé de ses actes s'il agit dans le but de protéger son Valéon. S'en prendre à un Compagnon de Vie d'une Créature Magique comme les Veela est passible d'une peine à vie à Azkaban selon la gravité de l'acte. Si toutefois la personne est toujours en vie…

En entendant ça, le Serpentard au sol gémit de peur et fixe de ses yeux ahuris Draco Malfoy se diriger lentement vers lui en grondant. Essayant d'échapper au Veela fou de rage en reculant, le garçon essaie de se dédouaner.

_Allons Draco, tu vas pas te mettre en colère pour si peu… J'ai même pas eu le temps de le toucher ton chien… Il s'est effondré en tremblant de peur comme une pathétique fillette… Tu devrais -urk !

Ecumant de rage, Draco ne le laisse pas finir et s'empare de sa gorge, la serrant étroitement d'une poigne de fer et le lève bien haut au dessus du sol ses pieds cherchant frénétiquement un appuis alors que le blond gronde de nouveau.

_Mon chien ? Pathétique fillette ? Mais c'est toi qui es pathétique, Gordon, gronde sourdement Draco. Serais-tu parti pisser au moment de la distribution des cerveaux avant ta naissance ? Personne ne touche à un Valéon. Personne ne touche à _mon_ Valéon. Je devrais t'arracher les yeux pour les avoir posés sur lui. Je devrais t'arracher la langue pour les insanités que je suis certain que tu lui as sorti. Je devrais t'arracher les mains pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'oser _penser_ les poser sur lui ! Je de devrais t'arracher ta queue et te la faire bouffer pour ne serait-ce qu'avoir imaginé l'utiliser sur _mon Harry_!

La voix au début grondante, Draco finit dans un hurlement avant de ramener l'élève vers lui et le ramener violement contre le mur manquant de lui faire perdre connaissance sous le choc, avant de rapprocher son visage du sien et de planter ses orbes dorés dans celles bleu sombre paniquées, faisant couiner le jeune homme de terreur.

_Mais je ne vais pas faire ça parce que _mon Harry_ ne le voudrait pas. Je sais qu'il voudra une punition adéquate et exemplaire de la justice sorcière. Alors je vais respecter son vœu. Tu seras présenter au Magenmagot et tu répondras de tes actes. Mais peu importe ce qu'ils décideront, tu n'auras plus rien. Parce que tes parents t'aurons renié pour avoir déshonoré leur famille et pour ne pas se retrouver confronté à la colère des plus Grandes Familles Sorcières d'Angleterre. Parce que peu importe où tu iras, je le saurais et je te pourrirais la vie jusqu'à ta mort. Tu vas comprendre ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre au plus cher Trésor de la Famille Malfoy et gouter le désespoir de comprendre que ta vie n'est plus rien et que tu ne la gardes qu'à mon bon vouloir et grâce à la mansuétude et au cœur pur de Lord Harry James Potter et Héritier Black.

Alors que Draco jette le garçon à terre, tout le monde tremble à ses mots, à sa voix. L'agresseur se recroqueville en entendant les titres du Valéon qu'il a agressé, ses paroles lors du repas de rentrée lui revenant en tête comme un feu brûlant _« tu te rendras rapidement compte que tu n'aurais pas du me parler comme ça… Les Serpentards sont censés être les plus réfléchis pourtant et les plus instruits sur les familles Sang-Pur et aristocrates… »_. Il venait de s'attaquer au Lord et Héritier de deux des plus grandes familles de Sang Pur anglaises avec les Malfoy.

_Draco !

La voix de Sirius fait sursauter toutes les personnes qui étaient jusqu'ici focalisées sur le blond et l'agresseur et fait se retourner le Veela. Le professeur est accroupi à côté d'Harry qui tremble de tous ses membres mais étonnamment ne l'a pas pris dans ses bras.

La seconde d'après, le blond est auprès de son âme sœur alors que Severus profite du détournement d'attention de Draco pour figer l'élève et jeter un œil au Directeur qui acquiesce et repart vers son bureau pour avertir les Aurors.

_Je ne peux pas approcher Harry, Draco. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses le calmer et le ramener parmi nous. Il faut aussi que tu calmes sa magie sinon il risque d'y avoir des dégâts.

Comprenant, Draco s'agenouille prés d'Harry et le prend doucement dans ses bras et le serre contre son torse caressant les cheveux désordonnés de sa joue pendant qu'il le berce lentement. La délicatesse dont fait preuve le blond impressionne toutes les personnes qui n'ont pas bougé du couloir. Il déploie ses ailes avant de les ramener pour les entourer tous les deux et laisse sa propre magie s'extérioriser pour ramener celle d'Harry dans son corps.

Le petit brun, lui, gémit de peur, ses tremblements toujours aussi forts secouant son corps. Ses yeux sont ouverts mais vitreux, comme si il ne voyait rien.

Tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il a peur. Il y a quelque chose qui a voulu lui faire mal. Quelque chose de mauvais qui n'était pas loin de lui et qui a voulu le blesser. Et puis plus rien. Juste sa magie qui l'entoure, l'enroule et le bloque dans une bulle douce et chaude. Réconfortante. Elle veut le protéger. Parce qu'elle, elle peut tenir éloigner la Menace. Elle n'avait pas pu le faire quand son cher Porteur n'était qu'un enfant mains aujourd'hui elle est plus forte et elle connait. Elle a apprit de la première Menace et maintenant elle sait qu'il ne faut pas la laisser approcher. Alors elle l'a éloigné. Elle a éloigné la conscience si douce et fragile de son humain pour le protéger. Elle a éloigné la Menace et a appelé au secours.

Et Harry se laisse porter. Tout est arrivé si vite qu'il en est encore confus, balloté entre la peur d'être agressée et la chaleur réconfortante de sa magie.

_Ry…

Mais il ne peut pas rester comme ça…

_Harry…

Il ne craint rien… Parce qu' _il_ lui a promis que rien ne lui arriverait jamais.

_Harry… Il faut que tu reviennes…

Cet homme… Cet homme qui s'est attaché à lui…

_Harry, s'il te plait… Il faut que tu reviennes.

Cet homme… Cet homme ? Qui ?

_Harry… Harry… Je t'ai protégé mon Harry… Il va payer pour t'avoir fait peur… Pour avoir essayer de te faire du mal.

Le Dragon… Le Dragon qui a juré de le protéger au péril de sa vie et ayant juré qu'il l'aimait.

_Revient Harry. Personne ne va te faire de mal. Je te le promets.

Non, pas le Dragon… Draco.

Les tremblements de son corps cessent peu à peu et sa magie revient à lui, soulageant Draco et les autres qui prennent conscience d'à quel point elle exerçait une pression sur tout le couloir. Ses yeux reprennent de la substance, clignant à intermittences irrégulières et ses lèvres bougent sans qu'un son ne les franchisse. Jusqu'à…

_Dr… ay ?

_Je suis là Harry, sourit Draco, frottant son nez de soulagement contre le cou de son Valéon.

_Dray…

_Je suis là, tout va bien. C'est fini Harry.

Celui-ci lève doucement ses bras et accroche ses mains à la chemise du blond enfouissant son visage contre son torse alors qu'il se met à pleurer.

_Dray… J'ai eu tellement peur… Magie a commencé à faire une crise et il est arrivé. Il m'a tellement surpris que je n'ai pas réagit. Et Magie montait et il me disait des choses dégoutantes. Et puis Magie m'a éloigné… Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

_Ce n'est rien Harry, murmure Draco en caressant ses cheveux de plus belle. Ta magie t'as protégé et a alerté tout le château pour que quelqu'un vienne vous aider tout en éloignant ton agresseur. C'est finit Harry, ça va aller. Il sera puni. Personne ne s'en prend à toi. Personne ne touche à mon Compagnon. Il ne s'en sortira pas Amour.

Et tandis qu'Harry éclate en sanglot, tout le monde soupir de soulagement. Ça va aller maintenant…

 **18 Juin 1998, Si tu ne viens pas à nous, nous viendrons à toi**

Alors qu'Harry est tranquillement assis dans le canapé à bouquiner, affalé contre Draco qui, lui, joue distraitement avec ses cheveux en lisant également, une voix résonne dans tout le Manoir Black les faisant sursauter.

_Harry Black ! Je sais que tu es là ! Viens ici sale verracrasse !

D'abord surpris, un immense sourire s'étend aussitôt après sur les lèvres du brun qui se redresse sur ses pieds pendant que Draco hausse un sourcil très aristocratique.

Deux minutes après, une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus entre comme une furie dans le salon, suivit d'un groupe pour le moins hétéroclite.

Tout d'abord, Draco reconnait un Théo lasse, une Pansy rayonnante, un Blaise amusé, une Hermione hilare, un Neville curieux, un Ron abasourdi et une Luna égale à elle-même. Cependant ceux-ci sont accompagnés de personnes que Draco n'a jamais vu, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, qu'en photos.

La première qui est entrée n'est autre que la cousine de Théo, Zélie Nott facilement reconnaissable si il ne l'avait jamais vu grâce à sa ressemblance plus que frappante avec son cousin. Harry l'avait décrite comme quelqu'un de calme mais à la voir ainsi, Draco en doute sérieusement. La demoiselle est suivie par un grand brun baraqué aux yeux noirs, qui se trouve être Léo Thompson qui sourit sereinement visiblement habitué à ce genre de scène. A ses côtés se tient une grande rousse aux yeux verts clairs, Astrée Hill et un brun aux yeux vairons, l'un noir l'autre bleu, Raphaël Williams.

Pendant qu'il les observait, Zélie s'est jetée sur Harry s'arrêtant à deux centimètres de lui et se mettant à râler.

_Comment as-tu pu partir ainsi dans ce pays idiot ?! Sans rien nous dire avant, si ce n'est une petite lettre pour nous tous ! Tu ne pouvais pas le faire venir ce potioniste plutôt que de changer de pays ? Non mais franchement ! Et nous alors ?! Et en plus qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Que tu passes l'année scolaire avec mon cousin plutôt que moi ! Sans parler de ton Ame Sœur ! D'ailleurs vous en avez mis du temps pour nous envoyer une photo ! Sans parler de l'invitation ! Heureusement que je ne l'ai pas attendu pour venir sinon on serait encore à Salem ! Et comment tu vas ? Ça a été pour gérer tes crises ? Je suis sûre que tu t'es blessé encore ! Et j'ai appris pour ce crétin anglais ! Tu vois ce pays est décadent ! Crois moi qu'il va payer ce bâtard ! Il n'est pas dit que la Famille Nott ne protège pas ses amis !

_Lili ! S'écrie Harry, profitant que la demoiselle reprenne _enfin_ son souffle. Calme-toi. Tu t'es encore perdue dans le fil de tes réflexions et c'est parti dans tous les sens. De toute façon il ne sert à rien de me poser des questions si tu ne me laisses pas le temps d'y répondre.

_Harry a raison Li, intervient Raphaël avec un sourire. En plus tu te rends compte de la première impression que tu fais au Compagnon de Harry ? Il va te prendre pour une folle furieuse.

Alors que Zélie ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer, Astrée l'interrompt.

_Tu ne t'es même pas présentée correctement aux amis Anglais de Ry et comme tu t'es précipitée chez lui nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de le faire non plus.

_Maintenant calme toi, tais toi et laisse donc Harry tout nous raconter plus en détail que dans ses lettres tout ce qu'il s'est passé, conclut Léo.

La fille Nott regarde ses amis tour à tour avant de rougir et de se tourner vers Harry.

_On t'écoute Ry. Exige la jeune femme en croisant les bras.

_Venez vous assoir, rigole le brun en leur indiquant les canapés. Faisons les présentations d'abord.

Chacun se présente donc et alors qu'Harry va pour commencer ses explications, Sirius débarque à son tour.

_Ah, il me semblait bien avoir entendu ta voix si mélodieuse Zélie, ricane l'animagus. Comment vous allez le Clan ?

_Très bien, merci, Sirius, sourit Astrée, se faisant porte parole de leur groupe.

_Bien. Je vais vous laissez tranquille. Faites comme chez vous les mioches !

Et l'adulte repart aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

_Pourquoi le Clan ? Demande Pansy, curieuse.

_C'est ainsi qu'on nous appelle à Salem. On se connait tous depuis le tout début de notre première année d'école et nous sommes toujours restés ensemble, explique Raphaël. On était jamais les uns sans les autres alors l'école nous a surnommé ainsi. Même les professeurs nous appellent comme ça.

_Bien ! Intervient Zélie. Raconte-nous tout Ry. On veut tout savoir dans le moindre détail.

_D'accord, d'accord, rigole celui-ci avant de commencer.

C'est ainsi que pendant les quatre heures suivantes Harry raconte toutes ses aventures depuis son départ de Salem. Ses amis réagissant au fur et à mesure et chacun grignotant la colation apporté par les elfes pour le déjeuner.

Draco, lui n'écoute absolument rien. Il connait tout ça alors il regarde son Compagnon de Vie. En le voyant si heureux et le sentant si bien à travers leur lien, le blond n'en est que plus content. L'incident de mi-novembre avec ce déchet de Gordon est loin derrière eux. Celui-ci a d'ailleurs été renié par sa famille et purge une peine de 2 ans à Azkaban. Mais quand il en sortira, il n'aura nul part où aller, Draco y veillerait.

Par la suite, entouré et aimé, Harry s'était remis. Les crises s'étaient faites rares avant de s'arrêter totalement. Le reste de l'année scolaire s'était passée dans le calme le plus total -tout du moins pour les élèves-. Le groupe d'amis de Draco avait sympathisé avec les amis qu'Harry s'était fait. Blaise avait finalement réussi à avoir Weasley et de ce que le blond avait compris, c'était en parti grâce à son Compagnon. Il s'était également avéré que Pansy et Hermione ensemble étaient machiavéliques et avaient fait tourné plus d'une tête, les demoiselles s'entendant comme flaireurs en foire quand il s'agissait de faire tourner les élèves de Poudlard en bourrique et parfois même les professeurs. Théo s'était étonnamment bien entendu avec Luna avec qui il discutait beaucoup des créatures dont la jeune fille parle constamment mais que personne ne connait sauf Harry.

En bref, tout le monde s'entendait bien, au plus grand bonheur du brun. L'année s'était soldée par les examens et tout le monde avait eu son diplôme, Harry en tête de la promo suivit par Hermione, Draco, Théo puis Neville -au plus grand ébahissement de tout le monde- puis Luna, Pansy et Blaise, le groupe s'accaparant 80% des dix premières places du classement, dans cet ordre ci.

Et aujourd'hui, les deux groupes d'amis de son Ame Sœur se mélangent à leur tour et promettent des vacances mouvementées et pleines de rire, faisant ainsi le bonheur d'Harry.

Resserrant son étreinte autour des hanches de son Compagnon de Vie, Draco sourit. A travers le lien, il sent la Magie de son brun ronronner de bonheur.

Oui, tout ira parfaitement bien maintenant. Parce qu'il le protègerait corps et Ame.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Petit mot de la bêta : Merci à tous d'avoir suivit cette superbe histoire ! :D Ok, elle n'est pas de moi, mais je soutiens totalement MeianTsuki dans l'élaboration de ses fanfics tant elle est débordante d'imagination. Vous ne savez même pas combien de texte elle peut commencer et écrire par an xD Moi non plus d'ailleurs ! J'ai très certainement pu laisser passer des fautes et je m'en excuse, mais mon train de vie ne me permet pas toujours de pouvoir porter toute l'attention que je souhaiterais à ces corrections …. Mais je suis heureuse de voir que malgré tout vous êtes présent et que vous soutenez cette fabuleuse jeune femme dans sa passion )  
En tout cas, si vous avez aimé cette fic, je vous invite fortement à lire les précédentes qui sont tout aussi géniales ! :D  
A la prochaine ) _

**En fait pour tout dire je ne sais même pas moi-même combien je peux en commencer par an et même par mois X) J'ai trop d'imagination et pour éviter que ça tourne indéfiniment dans ma tête, je doit le mettre sur papier (ou clavier) donc j'obéit à mes besoin ;)**

 **Enfin bref ! Voici la fin de cette histoire ! Tout du moins la fin écrite de l'histoire de Draco et Harry ! Et si… On en voyait une autre ? Deux autres personnes ici vont s'aimer corps et âmes !**


	8. Remerciements et infos

Bonjour -ou bonsoir- à !

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais une pitite annonce qui, je l'espère, vous fera plaisir !

Après plusieurs reviews qui me demandaient « mais il se passe quoi après ? » ou « j'aurais voulu savoir à propos de telle ou telle chose » et que l'idée me trottait déjà dans la tête, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'un petit recueil d'OS va voir le jour !

A cet instant un seul est écrit et corrigé, un est en cours d'écriture et un dernier n'est encore qu'à l'état d'idée dans ma tête.

Chacun des OS est indépendant des autres et raconte une mini histoire à la fois mais bien sûr ils sont reliés ensembles.

Pour ce qui est des reviews pour le dernier chapitre, je n'ai pas encore répondu à tout le monde -à personne même à cet instant- et je m'en excuse mais je vais profiter de ma connexion pour publier l'OS pour vous répondre. Mais soyez assurés que je vous ai absolument tous lu !

Pour ce qui est des Guests auxquels je ne pourrais pas envoyer de messages, je vous remercie de m'avoir lu !

Pour tout le monde, je vous remercie pour vos mots. C'est ce qui nous permet à nous, , de nous motiver à écrire. Même si on n'écrit pas et ne poste pas dans le but d'avoir des reviews, recevoir des commentaires qui nous encouragent, nous félicitent ou nous exposent correctement nos erreurs, ça fait toujours plaisir et nous permets de continuer à nous améliorer !

Je vous donne donc rendez vous dans une quinzaine de minutes pour découvrir à quel point chacun s'aimera corps et âme !


End file.
